


Wild Things

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Will deal with the Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, now I'm venturing into the world of weird and will see how well I can do. I'm channeling the movie Hansel and Gretel Witchhunters here by making d'Art and Chrissy siblings. But they are not just witchhunters which you will see.<br/>Also, for something I have planned (I think) The inseparable's ages will all range from about 27-28, not in their early thirties as the novels usually depict Athos and Porthos.<br/>When I picked the title for this story I was thinking of that popular song from 1966 by The Troggs called Wild Thing (LOL! Now I’ve dated myself.)<br/>This is not planned on being a stand alone. Hopefully there will be more if you like it. Let me know if you do (grins and now slinks away.)<br/>See notes at end.</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Captain Treville’s office_

Water cascaded from their hooded capes to pool in a puddle around their feet as two solitary figures stood in front of Treville’s desk. The inseparables were casually leaning against the wall, not really sure why their captain had summoned them. Perhaps these two, as yet unknown individuals, were the reason.

When the strangers shook off the remaining water from their capes and slid their hoods back, Athos, Porthos and Aramis stood at attention. They had never seen a pair of youngsters more beautiful to look upon than the two before them. Observing the familiarity they had with their captain only made them all the more curious as to who these strangers were.

They appeared anywhere between the ages of eighteen to nineteen. The boy’s face was striking in its own way with finely shaped brows, pouty lips, long brown hair that reached his shoulders in waves. The cunning look he wore spoke of a sharp mind and of one who didn’t suffer fools gladly.

The girl was just as beautiful in her own right, having long, wavy hair reaching to her waist, the exact shade as the boy’s. But her face didn’t hold the same hard-edge as the young man beside her. Instead it appeared to be a face that laughed a great deal as her brown eyes were sparkling now with some hidden secret only she were privy too.

Athos took that all in with just a glance and saw the two young people look at each other in silent communication just like Athos did with his two brothers. There was something at play here and he hoped Treville would inform them shortly of what that was.

“Well, we’re finally here,” d’Artagnan slid an ironic glance at Christabel, who wasn't trying very hard to hide her smile.

“About time,” Jean-Armand announced gruffly. “Alexandre and Francoise have had you two far too long to themselves.”

“There were other matters we were attending too,” Christabel pointed out unnecessarily as she knew Jean-Armand understood.

“Oui,” Jean-Armand nodded. “But Louis and Anne missed you and they needed to know how goes the war,” he waved a hand airily, “among other things.”

Hearing the word _war_ , the inseparables exchanged odd looks with each other. If there was something afoot outside of Paris then they would have been the first ones to have heard of it.

Chuckling at the reactions given from his best soldiers, Treville waved them to come closer. “Gentlemen, meet Charles d’Artagnan and his sister Christabel.”

“It is indeed a pleasure,” Aramis bowed before them and took the young girl’s hand in his and pressed a kiss upon it, finding it strangely unnerving when she jerked her hand away. But Aramis could see a mild blush rising on her cheeks and grinned to himself that she was not as unaffected as she pretended. But when he caught the scowl on the boy’s face that was an entirely different matter, and Aramis stepped back until he came into contact with Porthos’ chest, the latter pushing Aramis off to the side with a grunt and roll of his dark eyes.

“Monsieur Musketeer,” d’Artagnan sneered, “my twin sister is much too young for you. So, if you value your own hand, refrain from doing that again.”

Hearing laughter from both Athos and Porthos, Aramis’ lips tightened fractionally, but he held back the words he wanted to hurl at this impudent young pup.

“Don’t take it to heart, Charles,” Jean-Armand squeezed the youngster’s neck, “that is just his way around a pretty woman.”

“Apologies if I sounded abrupt,” d’Artagnan nodded stiffly to the older Musketeer and received a hesitant smile in return. “When it comes to Chrissy I am rather protective.” Turning to face Jean-Armand, he frowned. “As to the _war_ , we have been doing our best, and we almost didn’t come to Paris because things were beginning to heat up again.”

“May I be so bold as to ask where you two hail from?” Athos stepped forward.

“Lupiac in Gascony,” Christabel replied in a soft voice.

“There’s no war there,” Porthos said as he glanced at his brothers and Treville, “at least nothin’ that I’ve heard about.”

“It’s not that sort of _war_ ,” she grinned at the very large man.

“There are some things you men have not been privy too and what the youngsters have been doing is one of them. The king and queen wanted this kept quiet to quell any fears that this may happen in Paris.”

About to remark upon that, Athos was taken aback by the instantaneous change of color in the boy’s eyes as they went from a medium, warm brown to a darker hue of blue.

Seeing what had happen, Christabel put a hand on d’Artagnan’s arm. “What is it?”

“Merde!” d’Artagnan quickly locked eyes with his sister. “They followed us here when we explicitly told them to stay at home!”

“Mon dieu! Now I feel them too,” she remarked in dismay. “Perhaps they sensed there would be trouble here.”

“You are kidding me, right?” Jean-Armand prayed they were. “Because what are we going to do with two _wolves_ in Paris?”

Poking Athos in the ribs, Porthos wasn’t sure he had heard their captain correctly. “Did he just say what I think he said?” Even he arched his eyebrows and mouthed back the word – _wolves_ to his friends.

“Oui,” Athos nodded, understandably still shaken as to what he had just witnessed in the young man.

“You both better let them inside before they break the door down,” Jean-Armand nodded to the children. "The Musketeer kitty is considerably low at the moment and we cannot afford any damages incurred from your _pets_." Glancing at his men he sighed. “Uh, you three better get behind me.”

The inseparables did as ordered, no questions asked, but they all had their hands on their weapons just in case of unforeseen trouble.

When the youngsters came back inside Athos’ mouth fell open in astonishment as he immediately grasped his sword tightly while Porthos pulled out his poignard and Aramis kissed his crucifix and pointed his musket at the animals. For there stood before them the two largest wolves they had ever seen.

The wolf beside d’Artagnan, on all fours, reached at least to the boy’s waist, and the lad was well over six feet in height. But since the girl was on the shorter side, the other wolf stood way past her waist. Both wolve’s coats were a thick, shiny blue/black, and they were currently baring their sharp, pointed teeth at the inseparables.

“Be at ease, gents,” Treville murmured quietly, though a tiny smile danced about his lips. “Let them sniff your hands so they will become acquainted with your scent.”

Seeing that Captain Treville was not intimidated by those beasts, Athos stepped forward first and prayed he’d still have a hand left to lift his rapier with afterwards. Then it was Aramis’ turn who didn’t let go of his crucifix the entire time, earning a mild snort of laughter from d’Artagnan and a light laugh from Christabel. When Porthos extended his hand the large Musketeer wasn’t sure what to expect, but the wolf beside the girl gently nuzzled his palm and the other one licked his fingers.

“That means they like you,” Christabel offered, quite pleased that their wolves took to this mountain of a man.

“There’s no accounting for taste,” Aramis shrugged, a tiny pout forming at his lips as he was a bit put out that neither of those wolves did the same to him or Athos.

“Don’t mind him,” Porthos swatted at Aramis’ hat, “he’s just jealous.”

“Don’t worry we won’t,” d’Artagnan commented with a glint shining in his eyes toward the handsome Musketeer.

“D’Artagnan,” Jean-Armand reprimanded gently, “play nice.”

“Suppose I don’t want too,” d’Artagnan quickly fired back in a menacing tone.

“Let’s not go there,” Jean-Armand held up a finger, "you know very well where it could lead."

“I’ve missed that,” Christabel chuckled and leaned against d’Artagnan’s shoulder as she could feel him shaking with amusement as well.

“So have I,” d’Artagnan grinned.

“If you two stay here long enough this time you’ll be tired of seeing it,” Jean-Armand gave a small huff of laughter. Seeing his men not understanding his exchange with the youngsters he held up his finger once more. “All I ever needed was to do _this_ and the children knew they were in trouble.”

“Ah,” Athos smiled.

“Do they have names,” Porthos indicated the two wolves whose owners were scratching their beasts behind the ears.

“Reynard,” d’Artagnan offered. “It stands for fox because he’s clever and cunning as his namesake.”

“Mine’s Raoule,” Christabel smiled at the men. “Her name means wolf counsel.”

“They are extremely huge,” Athos noted as he appraised them.

“We’ve had them since they were pups gifted to us on our ninth birthday,” d’Artagnan explained.

“Why would anyone make a gift of a pair of wolves to petite children, less alone anyone else?” Aramis shoved his hat back from his head and rubbed at his forehead. So far this whole thing was giving him a headache.

Folding his arms, d’Artagnan offered no further comment on the subject as he glared at Aramis.

Seeing that the boy was being a might stubborn, Treville took over. “The families of Lupiac did.”

“But why do something like that?” Aramis pushed to learn more, even though Athos kept tugging at his jacket to silently get him to shut up. Frustrated at Athos' attempts, Aramis batted at his brother's hand for the third time.

Meanwhile, Treville stared into d’Artagnan’s eyes and received an affirmative nod to continue. “There have been unnatural occurrences happening on the outskirts of Paris. Usually around the smaller towns and villages but targeting Lupiac especially,” he grimaced. “These occurrences have been happening for many a year. I should know best since it was my home long ago.”

“When ya say _unnatural_ , sir, what exactly do ya mean by that?” Porthos almost dreaded to learn what had brought this pair of children to Paris.

“The supernatural is what I’m referring too, Porthos,” Treville noticed Athos brow shoot up at his admission. “So far nothing untoward has happened in Paris…”

“Yet,” dArtagnan swiftly put in as Reynard growled low.

“Oui,” Treville gave the lad a curt nod.

Figuring since her tight-lipped brother wasn’t saying much, Christabel stepped up to help Jean-Armand out. “The d’Artagnan line has always been able to keep the _wild things that go bump in the night_ at bay. We’ve had for centuries. Our duty was made clear to us when we were all of six years of age.” Raoule leaned into Christabel’s hand to have her head petted. “We serve our village and the surrounding ones to the best of our ability,” she glanced at her brother who was kneeling on the floor next to Reynard.

“And now we will extend our services to Paris if needs must,” d’Artagnan added while attempting to calm Reynard down. For some reason his wolf seemed agitated yet d'Artagnan could not detect anything wrong.

“You both seem too young to carry this type of responsibility.” Athos folded his arms as he studied the children with their wolves.

“Do not trouble yourself with worries on our account, Monsieur Athos, we’re both quite capable of handling ourselves,” d’Artagnan grinned cheekily. “Besides you have not seen us at work.”

“I did notice your eyes change color a few minutes ago,” Athos saw the boy could have cared less from his remark. "Not something you see everyday," his tone dry.

“It is how we know when our wolves are near and also how we detect the presence of evil,” d’Artagnan explained to the older Musketeer. He liked Athos right off. Then again, he knew he would. Ever since Jean-Armand, on his many trips to Lupiac, had told them about the inseparables and their daring deeds. Porthos too was another to admire but as for Aramis he could not say as yet. If the sharpshooter set his cap for Christabel, d’Artagnan would have to step in.

Surprised that the boy knew who he was, since none of them had bothered themselves with their own introductions, Athos was disturbed. He was not one for not having all the facts at hand.

“Jean-Armand had told us many stories of his three _inseparables_ ,” Christabel’s eyes twinkled as she caught Porthos blushing and Aramis twirling his mustache.

Without missing a beat, d’Artagnan stood in front of each Musketeer and announced their names. “Athos,” he bowed respectfully. “Porthos,” he grinned at the huge man. “Aramis,” d’Artagnan frowned, which he could tell puzzled that Musketeer.

“I believe I should present you to Louis and Anne now,” Jean-Armand told the youngsters. “They haven’t seen your wolves since they were pups though and that might unsettle them slightly,” he tapped his chin in thought.

“They will behave themselves,” d’Artagnan promised. “I too am looking forward to seeing Anne and Louis again.”

Christabel couldn’t help but see the way the Musketeers looked at each other when d’Artagnan referred to Their Majestys by their given names. “The d'Artagnan bloodline crosses with that of our beloved King Louis, on our maman’s side of the family.”

“And Louis has known us since we were quite young,” d’Artagnan finished as he handed Christabel her cape. “We promised him that if ever there were need in Paris we would come.”

“Uh,” Porthos grunted, “back to those _things that go bump in the night_ … is that why you’re here?”

“Non,” Christabel shrugged with a quick glance at Jean-Armand, “at least we do not believe so. This was supposed to be just a visit since Louis and Anne haven’t seen us in several months.”

“May we ask what these _wild things_ are?” Aramis asked pleasantly, not wanting that boy to keep scowling back at him at nearly every turn.

“Pray you never meet up with one, Monsieur,” Christabel’s easy smile slipped as her gaze slid apprehensively to d’Artagnan’s solemn features.

“Come, children,” Jean-Armand announced, “time to get you to the palace and into some dryer clothes.”

Following the trio out the door, Aramis pulled Athos aside. “What do you make of all this?”

“I cannot fathom something I have yet to see for myself,” Athos’ blue eyes were troubled. If what the youngsters told them were true, and he had no other recourse but to believe them with Treville backing them up, then there were things on this earth that were too terrible to behold.

“Do ya think those kids actually have the skills the boy boasted about?” Porthos had hung back as well to see what his brother thought.

“D’Artagnan may appear young, but when you gaze into his eyes they were that of an old soul,” Athos murmured. “I know the look well.”

“We better get a move on,” Aramis muttered. “I’ve a feeling we’re all going to be dragged into something beyond our capabilities.”

++++

_Notes:_  
About the wolve's names...Reynard is an older form of French for fox. Raoule is the French feminine version of its male counterpart’s name of Raoul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See note at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Royal Palace – the great hall_

“Children!” Louis cried out and embraced both d’Artagnan and Christabel after giving them the usual customary kisses on each of their cheeks. Anne did likewise to the pair.

Bowing respectfully, d’Artagnan smiled at their reception from Louis and Anne. Already he noticed Anne pulling Christabel aside to ply her with questions. When she turned his way, Anne tilted her head to study him.

“You have stayed away from Paris for too long, d’Artagnan,” Anne gently scolded as she drew closer to the boy’s side, dragging Christabel with her. “I will not let you leave us so soon until I’m satisfied all is well you.”

“We just arrived,” d’Artagnan rolled his eyes, “what would make you think Chrissy and I are not well?”

“Mmmmm,” Anne hummed politely and then a smile creased her features. “I have my own ways of knowing.” She pointedly stared at d’Artagnan’s right leg. “I have it on good authority that you received a wicked bite there not too long ago.”

Frowning at his sister, d’Artagnan’s gaze darkened. “Chrissy what did you put in that letter you sent off?”

“Nothing of great import I’m afraid,” Christabel shrugged lightly. “Although, now that you mention it, I might have written about,” she whispered theatrically, “your _bite_.”

“Mon dieu!” d’Artagnan scrubbed his hands through his hair. “There was no reason to add that,” he hissed.

“Now, now, calm yourself,” Louis took hold of the boy’s arm. “Let us go to my state rooms where we can talk more freely.” Gazing at the corner of the room where Captain Treville stood at attention with his three inseparables, King Louis signaled for them to follow.

It was then that Louis took notice of the two large beasts, that up until now had been quietly watching from their spots in another corner of the room where the children had ordered them to stay put. “Parbleu! Are those your wolves?”

“You haven’t seen them since they were pups, sire,” Chrissy laughed.

At a nod from d'Artagnan and Christabel, their wolves slowly approached the royal couple. Anne stepped forward first and let them sniff her hand and then Louie did the same. “Reynard and Raoule I believe,” Anne smiled as both wolves rubbed against either side of her legs. “Fine guardians for you youngsters.”

“They are not just our _guardians_ ,” d’Artagnan gently reminded her.

“That is true but Anne’s still correct,” Louis countered. “You children need all the protection you can get out there.” Placing his hand first on d’Artagnan’s back and then Christabel’s, Louis ushered the youngsters out of the great hall.

++++

_King Louis’ state rooms_

“All right,” Louis put his hands on d’Artagnan’s shoulders and gave the lad a gentle shake. “Now what’s this about a _bite_?”

“Werewolf,” d’Artagnan shrugged making light of it while glaring at Chrissy. “You know… _the usual_.”

“Ah, oui,” Louis’ eyes sparkled. “The _usual_ in your world is the _unusual_ in ours.” He knew d’Artagnan didn’t want to discuss it but Louis was a curious man by nature. “That normally doesn’t happen to you.”

“I was distracted,” d’Artagnan muttered, wondering how much he should say in front of the inseparables. Jean-Armand knew everything, of course, so he wasn’t worried on that score. Seeing Louis was encouraging him to talk freely, d’Artagnan told him what had gone wrong. “A vampire was about to take a bite out of Chrissy. I was so focused on her that I didn’t _feel_ the werewolf's approach until it was on me.”

“Did the werewolf’s bite not have any effect on you?” Louis asked. Which was probably a stupid question seeing that the boy appeared to be fine but he wanted to know none the less.

“Have you forgotten already about the _amulet_ I’m never without?” d’Artagnan’s brows lifted in surprise as he reached inside his shirt to reveal the bright green gem that sparkled within its sterling silver setting. It was surrounded by other twinkling gems of various colors.

“Oui,” Louis frowned, “I did,” then he chuckled. “How remiss of me since it was our gift to you and Chrissy both.”

“I believe my husband’s memory is failing him in his _old_ age,” Anne teased lightly making everyone laugh at the king’s expense.

Returning to the original question Louis posed, d’Artagnan traced with his finger the amulet's intricate pattern covering the green gem. “It’s natural magical properties helped prevent me from turning,” d’Artagnan explained, more for the benefit of the inseparables than for Louis whose mind it apparently slipped from.

“Did you destroy the werewolf that attacked you?” Anne questioned the boy.

Folding his arms, d’Artagnan smirked. “Of course.”

“Don’t be so modest,” Christabel prodded her brother. “You should have seen him,” she announced, looking at Louis and Anne with pride in her voice. “D’Artagnan was so fierce in his anger at being bitten. He was a force to contend with after that.”

“I finished the _were_ off with my sword. Cutting his head off with one smooth stroke,” d’Artagnan looked specifically at Jean-Armand. “You know," he shrugged, "the one you had commissioned for me that carries a silver-plated blade.”

“I’m happy you’ve been making good use of it,” Jean-Armand chuckled. “I would be very disappointed if you had not.”

“Why did you not use the wolf’s bane you always carry?” Anne was aware that the toxins within it were the ultimate weapon against werewolves and they always made sure to have some on hand at the palace in case of a need for it.

“I could have used it, but I was so outraged that I just lashed out with my blade without second thought.”

“What of the vampire that was after you, Christabel?” Louis was well aware of what the children battled but as yet he himself had never faced the supernatural. Louis would more than likely be a poor combatant if he ever had to fight such creatures.

“Got him right in the heart with my crossbow,” this time it was Christabel’s time to smirk. "I have a special supply of wooden arrows," she grinned. "Beats having to drive a stake through their black hearts."

“Pardon?” Athos had been listening intently and was having a hard time believing what he was hearing. "I have a question."

“Go ahead, Athos,” King Louis acknowledged with a small wave of his hand.

“If we’re to believe these creatures truly exist then they pose a great threat to Paris,” Athos’ blue eyes darkened as he gazed at the twins. “Do they not?”

“Oui,” d’Artagnan agreed. “I pray they don’t reach this far though.”

“But they could?” Aramis exchanged a worried look with both of his brothers.

“There’s always that possibility, oui,” Christabel replied.

“How do we fight things like that?” Porthos remembered stories he would listen to while a child growing up in the Court of Miracles. He thought those were tales made up to scare little kids. Now he had to look at it with new eyes as apparently there was truth in them after all.

“ _You_ won’t,” Treville said firmly and pointed to the pair of youngsters, “but they will.”

“There are only two of them,” Athos scoffed. “Suppose an army of these things decide to attack Paris?”

“Then we have a problem,” d’Artagnan gazed at his sister who was looking back at him like he had all the answers.

“Well just in case some of those creatures pay us a visit,” Louis puffed out his chest a little, pleased with what he was about to announce, “knowing you both traveled light to come here I have commissioned an array of weapons, designed to the exact specifications of the ones back home." Louis was pleased that he managed to take the children by surprise with his gift. "They're located in a special vault within the palace and are completely at your disposal.”

“Our own private arsenal, Louis!” Christabel squealed and threw her arms around him to hug.

“Doesn’t take jewels or bribes of a new wardrobe to make my sister happy,” d’Artagnan gazed at the bemused faces of the inseparables. He grinned at Louis. “Merci, but how did you locate someone who could make the _type_ of weapons we use?”

“Ah!” Louis chuckled and looked at Treville. “My captain has managed to pull a rabbit or two from his chapeau.”

“I’ll introduce you both to the weapon's master later, d’Artagnan,” Jean-Armand commented.

“D’Artagnan,” Aramis drew the boy’s attention away from their captain for the moment, “I know you mentioned that the amulet you wear is for protection, but I noticed your cross as well,” his eyes focused on the jeweled crucifix hanging around d’Artagnan’s slim neck. “Hearing that vampires actually exist it is a good thing you wear the cross of Jesus.”

“So you do _know_ something other than charming the ladies out of their clothes, Aramis,” d’Artagnan mused, noticing the handsome Musketeer frown at his response. The choked off laughter from Louis and the other men didn’t bother d’Artagnan in the slightest. Nor the gasps from the women present.

Porthos’ chuckles and Athos’ smirk only irritated Aramis further as he tried to fathom out the boy’s antagonism toward him. “Did I harm you in another life perhaps, d’Artagnan?”

He really should take it easy on Aramis, but d’Artagnan wanted to protect Chrissy from wolves on two legs. In his estimation Aramis fit that bill to perfection. “Non,” d’Artagnan gave him a blank look. “But your reputation with the ladies precedes you.”

A silent message was received as Aramis turned his head to glare at Captain Treville. “In those _stories_ you told them about us how did you portray me?”

Saving Jean-Armand from answering that question, Christabel interrupted. “Only that you enjoy the company of women,” her eyes twinkled. “Many, many women I believe it was."

“Variety is the spice of life so they say,” Louis chirped, earning a kick in the ankle from Anne.

Feeling his face rapidly heating up, Aramis turned his head away from Christabel’s charming face. Listening to his two brothers laughing at his expense didn’t help either.

Trying to defuse the situation he created, d’Artagnan stepped in front of Aramis and held out his hand. “If you _promise_ me not to chase after Chrissy then I vow not to kill you.”

“I’d shake the lad’s hand ifin’ I were you, Mis,” Porthos was still wiping tears of amusement from his face.

Blinking down at the younger man's hand, Aramis shook his head and with a rueful smile at d'Artagnan shook the boy's hand. "You do know my heart's broken of course."

"I'm sure another Mademoiselle or Madame will catch your eye before too long," d'Artagnan chuckled.

"Mon fre're has only my best interest at heart, Aramis," Christabel leaned against d'Artagnan.

"I will try to get over this pain that's settled in my own heart now," Aramis waxed poetical and heard the most charming giggle burst forth from Christabel's lips. But the growls coming from her wolf Raoule made Aramis step back several paces away from her.

"Raoule will get used to you shortly," Christabel rubbed behind Raoule's ear.

"Hopefully before Raoule decides Aramis would make a nice lunchtime snack for herself," Treville snorted softly seeing Aramis scowling over at him.

"Merci, Captain, for that most welcoming thought," Aramis almost but not quite sneered at the man, after all Treville was his commanding officer.

Changing the subject, d'Artagnan rounded on Louis and plied him with questions of his own. "Did you ever hang the horseshoes where I told you too?" And before Louis could provide a suitable answer, d'Artagnan followed up with another. "And what about the garlic, palms and salt?"

"I got the part about the horseshoe," Porthos whispered to his comrades. "But is the whelp plannin' on cookin' something?"

Shrugging, Aramis didn't have an answer for his friend.

"We placed the horseshoe above the main entrance to the palace and the others in strategic entrances as well," Louis replied. "But I refuse to have my palace smell like a kitchen and did not have the garlic hung," he wrinkled up his nose.

"Louis!" d'Artagnan called out sharply in frustration and was about to berate the man when Louis stopped his words by holding up a finger. "Just like Jean-Armand," d'Artagnan mumbled.

"After our Palm Sunday mass I had the palm left over gathered up and distributed throughout the palace.

"What about the salt?" Christabel hadn't paid any attention when they arrived and hadn't noticed if the salt had been spread outside.

Pulling another face, Louis could tell the children were upset with him. "I only listened to the advice of my retainers who maintain our lawn and they advised against it."

Throwing both hands up in the air, d'Artagnan swore quietly. "Merde!" Placing his hands on his hips, d'Artagnan stared at the floor.

Clearing his throat, Athos had questions needing answered. "What is so important about those items you've mentioned, d'Artagnan?"

"Horseshoes are charms for warding off evil. They're also known to repel witches from entering your house and bring good fortune to everyone who passes by it," d'Artagnan explained.

"Wonder if it would prevent that shrewish _witch_ of a wife Comte Lavoie married from entering the palace next time we have our annual ball," Louis remarked to Anne who batted him on the arm.

"What about the garlic and palms?" Porthos ignored the king's comment to his wife, knowing that wasn't the type of witch the whelp was referring too.

"Garlic wards off evil and should be hung over your doorways." Christabel threw a knowing look in Aramis' direction as she added, "and as your friend Aramis should know palms serve the same purpose. The plant is protective while the blessings further strengthens the power."

"But what's this about salt?" Athos started to feel over his head. This wasn't the thing Musketeers dealt with on a day to day basis. If eventually they ever had too he and his brothers would need proper schooling on the subject.

"You scatter it outside your home which will also keep evil away," d'Artagnan stabbed Louis with a disappointed stare. "And the reason the groundskeepers suggested otherwise was because they were afraid the salt would stop the grass from growing as well as any other plants surrounding it."

"Well, Louis," Anne huffed in annoyance. "I tried to tell you to do as the children had asked us to do. I for one would choose dead grass over us or our staff being killed."

"Oh all right," Louis rolled his eyes. "I'll have the garlic hung and the salt spread about." Seeing the pleased twinkle in his wife's eye, Louis sighed.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Christabel dug into the bag she carried. "D'Artagnan and I brought you both a gift from maman and papa." She pulled out a lovely set of wind chimes.

"I adore them!" Anne cried out in delight.

"It has a pretty sound to it," Louis agreed as Christabel shook it gently.

"These bell charms will also ward off evil spirits, Louis," d'Artagnan explained. "So please don't forget to hang them up where they'll do the most good."

"I'll see to it myself," Anne said. "Will they also bring us luck?" She played with the one chime Christabel handed to her, enjoying their lovely melody.

"Oui," d'Artagnan nodded. "Later on Chrissy and I will weave a protective spell on the entire palace for you."

"With all this _protectin'_ ," Porthos grunted, "what do they need _us_ for?" Athos' huff of laughter reached Porthos' ears as he turned to glare at him.

Hearing Porthos' question, d'Artagnan faced the large Musketeer. "Trust me when I say when dealing with the supernatural you can never have enough _protection_."

++++

_Notes:_

Everything mentioned for warding off evil, etc., was researched from various websites.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Next day - outside the Royal Palace_

Porthos had been assigned guard duty at the palace and was currently observing the busy painters King Louis had hired. Scratching his head, he thought it mighty odd that after the twin's arrival that His Majesty decided to have all the windows and door frames trimmed in a peculiar shade of blue.

"Pretty isn't it?" Aramis had gone to check on his friend and also to watch the work being done. "It's sort of a soft blue-green color," he flashed his friend a ready smile.

"Must have something to do with those kids," Porthos said.

"Next chance I get I'll ask them for you," Aramis tipped his hat at Porthos and sauntered away.

++++

_Inside Royal Palace - kitchen_

"Excuse me," Aramis cleared his throat as he observed the two youngsters sipping steaming cups of, well he didn't know exactly what. So he sniffed the air and still came up empty.

"Bonjour, Aramis," Christabel smiled at the more than handsome Musketeer.

D'Artagnan slid a look from Aramis to Chrissy and snorted to himself. "We'd ask you to join us but this," he held up his cup, "is an acquired taste."

Curiosity peaked, Aramis folded his arms as he stared at them. "Is it that bad then?" At the sight of d'Artagnan's sly smile, Aramis grew wary.

"You should be familiar with it since it's used in herbalism and some medicines," d'Artagnan offered.

"Vervain," Christabel explained. "We ingest it as a herbal tea."

"Ah," Aramis nodded. "Verbena, oui, I know of its properties."

"It's also known as Devil's Bane," d'Artagnan said. "It can be used to protect humans from vampires and even witches."

"We use the oil from the plant's seeds as well," Christabel added.

"You two drink it on a regular basis then?" Seeing the children nodding at him, Aramis turned thoughtful. "Let me hazard a guess that if you were bitten by say a vampire it would hurt the creature in some manner?"

"Catches on quick," d'Artagnan winked at his sister. "It would make them sick and depending on how much is in our system at the time it could cause their death."

"Vervain can also help us against witches." Christabel put her tea down and ran her fingertip around the rim of the cup.

"Bien," Aramis looked at d'Artagan, "could you satisfy Porthos' curiosity about the painting going on? My friend figured that it had something to do with the two of you."

"The color is known as Haint Blue and it can also ward off evil," d'Artagnan explained. "We had mentioned this to Louis before but he's been lax in having the work commissioned."

"With the disquiet happening back in Lupiac again we advised Louis to not put it off any longer," Christabel glanced at her brother and noticed his disturbed expression when she mentioned their hometown.

"Traditionally Haint Blue is used for porch ceilings," d'Artagnan shrugged, "unfortunately a palace does not have a porch."

"All the more reason for what the painters are doing now," Aramis was impressed. "Makes sense," he applauded their intelligent decision in twisting the king's arm.

"The name _Haint_ represents the restless spirits of the dead who, for whatever reason, have remained in our physical world," Christabel went on to explain. "The intent is to protect the homeowner from being _taken_ or _influenced_ by Haints."

"The color can also act as a harbinger of good luck," d'Artagnan's brown eyes twinkled. "I'm sure Anne will be delighted to know that it wards off bees and other manner of insects like spiders."

As he listened to what the boy was telling him, it just hit Aramis that he was here for a reason. "This is all very interesting but I nearly forgot to tell you that Captain Treville needs to speak with you both after you have settled in."

"Slipped your mind, eh?" d'Artagnan chided gently, he couldn't hide his mirth from the other man as Aramis chuckled.

"This," Aramis waved his hand about, "has all been a bit much to swallow."

"Totally understandable," d'Artagnan said with a sincere smile at the Musketeer. "If you can hang on a little longer we'll be right with you."

++++

_Captain Treville's office_

"For as long as you're both here I'm assigning Athos to you." Noticing the eye rolls the teenagers threw at him he gave a small huff of laughter. "If Athos is detained either Porthos or Aramis will be at your disposal."

"Do you honestly think we _need_ their _protection_ , Jean-Armand?" d'Artagnan arched an eyebrow at the man, hearing Chrissy's disgusted sigh beside him.

"It just may not be the _supernatural_ chasing you during your stay," Jean-Armand admitted gruffly.

"You have reason to say that?" d'Artagnan questioned sharply.

"Non," Jean-Armand shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just trust an old war horse like me that I'm just plain worried."

Their eyes softening, the young people drew closer to their old friend.

"You're likely the only children a man like me will ever have. Humor me on this, s'il vous plait."

As Aramis had other things to tend too, Athos was the only Musketeer present as he listened to the words of his captain. He knew nothing of the world the twins walked in and it unsettled him greatly. But he vowed to offer any and all assistance he was capable of in their battle.

"In this we'll concede to your better judgment," d'Artagnan glanced at the silent Athos. He was secretly pleased that this particular Musketeer had been attached to them. Somehow though d'Artagnan knew that Athos wasn't initially thrilled with the idea. "Be at ease, Athos," d'Artagnan's lips quirked upward. "It won't be so very bad."

"We'll try to make our patrols not so boring for you either," Christabel laughed at Athos' stunned expression.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Athos mumbled, hearing not only the teenager's chuckles but that of his captain as well.

++++

_Later that evening, on the streets of Paris_

Having slipped out of their rooms without being seen because they felt the need too, both d'Artagnan and Christabel prowled the streets of Paris. Both knowing they had no choice. Separating, d'Artagnan went one way with Christabel going the other.

She was the first one to _feel_ the pull toward a darkened alley. "I can't believe you followed us to Paris!" Christabel hissed as her words floated out into the empty alley.

"Wherever you are, cherie d'amour, is where I should be," came a deep, sensual voice directly behind her.

"Sebastien," Christabel pouted," show yourself!" she demanded.

As if she had conjured the young man from thin air, a lad no older than she stood before her. He was darkly attractive with the handsome looks that were part and parcel of his Gascon heritage clearly showing on his face.

"D'Artagnan is going to be..." she didn't get the chance to finish.

"Happy to see me," Sebastien grinned, his violet eyes flashing brightly as he watched her.

"Please tell me Antoinette didn't decide to come with you?" D'Artagnan had felt his friend's presence and retraced his steps back to his sister. He wasn't surprised about seeing Sebastien and he should have been pleased for the extra help but...

Eyes holding an impish light, Sebastian pointed behind d'Artagnan.

Whirling around, d'Artagnan huffed in annoyance. For there stood a lovely young girl, about Chrissy's age. Long blonde, curly hair tangled about her gamin features. Her blue eyes locked onto d'Artagnan's.

"Did you think I'd stand for being left behind, mon ami?" Antoinette laughed as d'Artagnan glared at her.

"How are we going to explain to Louis, Anne and Jean-Armand about... _them_?" d'Artagnan stared helplessly into his sister's none too shocked eyes.

"We tell them that we have powerful allies," Christabel's laughter was infectious. "A _vampire_ ," she winked at Sebastian. "And our very own _werewolf_ ," Christabel grinned as Antoinette did a pirouette around d'Artagnan.

"Don't forget about me," a soft, husky voice came out of the darkness and took the form of an attractive, older woman.

"Mon dieu!" d'Artagnan cried out, running both hands through his hair. "Why not make a party out of this?"

"Honestly, did you two think we'd let you fend for yourselves?" Standing between the twins she put a companionable arm around each of their shoulders, pulling them both in toward her. "Besides, I can't wait to see Athos' face when he meets a _white witch_."

"Danielle!" d'Artagnan waggled his finger at her.

"Oh poo! If you don't watch out you'll become as stuffy as Treville," Danielle chuckled.

"Things are going to heat up, eh, Sebastien?" Antoinette teased.

"What with a vampire, werewolf and wicca in Paris," Sebastien laughed, "I should think so."

++++

_Notes:_

I thank Sigmund, Buckeye01 and Ajali for their help on researching Haint Blue facts. Also Ajali gave me some other helpful insights as well.

Since The Musketeers is set basically in the sixteenth century, the Southern superstition regarding _Haints_ has, of course, never existed. But this is a work of fiction and most anything goes. LOL! Usually the color used is a soft blue-green but various shades of blue are used as well. There is also the belief that the color makes people feel that it extends daylight at dusk, as well as fooling insects to thinking it's the sky so they'll take their nests elsewhere, aside from the other facts used in my story.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See note at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same night - Royal Palace_

After sneaking everyone back inside d'Artagnan's room the twins looked at their entourage, shaking their heads fondly.

"We'll have to tell Louis and Anne now," d'Artagnan scowled as he gazed around the room at the amused faces staring back at him.

"I do not believe they would appreciate being woken up at this hour," Christabel remarked doubtfully.

Clearing his throat, Sebastien's violet eyes danced. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Non," d'Artagnan shot his best friend a sour look and then waved at him to get it off his chest.

"Why don't we all hide in your room tonight," Sebastien grinned at his idea. "This way Their Majestys will be well rested to welcome us come the morrow."

" _Bastien_ ," Christabel crooked her little finger for the vampire to come to her until they were nearly nose to nose. "Promise me you will behave yourself?"

Leaning closer, Sebastien gently rubbed his nose against hers and whispered low. "I love it when you call me that."

"You _love_ her period," Antoinette teased with a roll of her lovely blue eyes.

"I didn't hear you _promise_ Chrissy anything yet," d'Artagnan arched an eyebrow. He didn't know it at the time but that action was so very similar to Athos that it was down right eerie.

Smirking, Sebastien held up his hand. "I vow the only trouble I'll cause is to anything that would cause harm to the people of Paris," with a cocky look at d'Artagnan he shrugged. "Will that do, mon ami?"

"Mmmmm," d'Artagnan hummed with a nod. "I will consider it. But for tonight Sebastien and I will sleep on the floor," he eyed his large, comfortable bed. "The women will share the bed."

"At least I can go to my own room," Christabel said in relief. "None of the guards would think it odd if they just noticed me entering my room," she chuckled at Antoinette and Danielle's twin scowls.

"With our luck the men probably snore," Danielle commented, nudging Antoinette in the side. "But tis only for a night so I can survive."

"So can I,' Antoinette agreed and watched as Christabel left them.

++++

_Next morning_

Calling a meeting in Louis' state room, d'Artagnan and Christabel presented their three friends to them.

"When did they arrive?" Louis gave the twins an odd look.

"It was quite late," Christabel told him, hoping Louis did press the matter further.

"As well as unexpected," d'Artagnan added dryly with a sharp look sent towards the trio standing quietly beside Reynard and Raoule.

"This is Sebastien," Christabel dragged him in front of Louis and observed her friend bow in respect.

"And this is Antoinette and Danielle." D'Artagnan brought the two women forward and watched them curtsey before the royal couple.

"Do your friends also share in your abilities?" Anne glanced at the teenagers and wondered why the twins winced at her question.

"Perhaps tis best to simply show Your Majestys instead." Danielle glanced sideways at Sebastien and Antoinette seeing their nods of ascent.

Transforming into a werewolf is not an easy feat but Antoinette handled it with quiet aplomb as she sat on her haunches at the foot of King Louis' chair.

"I say... a werewolf?" Louis arched an elegant brow and stared at Christabel quizzically.

"On our side," Christabel pointed out.

"You are sure about that?" Anne asked warily.

"Indeed," Danielle smiled.

"Young man," King Louis addressed Sebastien directly and signaled for the lad to come forward. "What is it _you_ do?"

Eyes glowing dark violet, Sebastien bared his pointed teeth. "I am simply a vampire, Your Majesty."

"Did he call himself _simple_?" d'Artagnan snorted softly, hearing his friends quiet laughter surround him.

Without batting an eyelash, King Louis focused on the last one of the trio. A rather handsome, older woman with a wealth of black hair stood before him. "Surprise me."

Laughing at the king's few words, Danielle exchanged amused looks with the others. "I am a practicing wicca, sire."

"A _White Witch_ ," Anne murmured pleasantly. She had heard much of the _wiccas_ and how, through the years, they've been trying to help with the many disturbing events taking place... especially in Lupiac. "You and I will talk later."

"I look forward to it," Danielle bowed her head.

"Is anyone left to _guard_ Lupiac?" King Louis asked out of curiosity.

"We have our own contingent of friends who can carry out our work while we stay here with d'Artagnan and Christabel," Danielle offered.

"I will then make sure you are all assigned rooms beside one another," Anne told them.

"Speaking of that," King Louis frowned. "Where did you all spend last evening?" Noting the way all of them stared at d'Artagnan, Louis suddenly didn't want to know. "Forget I asked."

"Since Danielle is now here," d'Artagnan looked directly in Louis' direction, "instead of myself and Christabel weaving a protective spell it would carry more weight if she were to do it."

"Quite so," Louis nodded his approval at the boy's suggestion.

"Does anyone have any sage handy?" Seeing the collective frowns, Danielle assumed not. "It's of no import for the moment. I will obtain some and burn it later. For now I will cast a spell to ward off any evil dwelling in the palace," she bowed before Their Majestys. "I will be but a moment while I retrieve my bag."

Seeing Louis' dubious look, d'Artagnan explained. "This will also help toward warding evil away that may try entering the palace as well."

Good as her word, Danielle came back within a minute. Taking out the necessary items she would need, Danielle handed them off to Christabel who placed them on a table. Lavender, rosemary, cinnamon, ginger root and black pepper were arranged side by side. Danielle also placed six white candles and one black on the floor. She started to make a magical circle for hailing the guardians. Going to the northside of the room, Danielle sat down to meditate. After some time she got back up and lit the candles in a clockwise direction, all except for the black one. Once lit, Danielle used one of them to light the black candle last.

Then Antoinette set a bowl down on the floor next to the candles. It contained a mixture of the spices and herbs Danielle had provided and Danielle then set a flame to them.

"The spell can now be cast," Danielle smiled at Their Majestys' rapt faces.

_"Whatever evil that will come to me here_

_I will cast you back, I do not fear you_

_With the speed of wind and the darkness of the night_

_May all of your harboring take flight_

_With the swiftness of sea_

_And all the power found in me_

_As I will so mote it be_

Then in a louder voice Danielle said, "I CAST YOU OUT!" She leaned down and blew the black candle out as hard as she could and watched the mixture of spices and herbs burn. Carefully Danielle then took the black candle and wrapped it in a white cloth Sebastien had helpfully provided. Handing this off to Christabel, Danielle nodded to the young girl and watched her leave the room with it.

"Where is she running away too?" King Louis asked, observing how swiftly Christabel had left them.

"She has to bury that candle in the ground behind the palace," Danielle patiently explained.

"We shall feel ever so much more protected now," Anne's eyes twinkled and exchanged a pleased look with her equally pleased husband.

"I doubt that," came the dry retort from the Musketeer who just entered the room.

Turning to face the man Danielle had yet to meet, her husky sounding voice chuckled. "Hello, Athos."

++++

_Notes:_

The spell mentioned is a real one from one of many websites dealing with wiccas, etc. The only thing I changed was that the spell is supposed to be said on a night of a full moon. Mine takes place during the day and, of course, there's no moon in sight. LOL!

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Still in King Louis’ state room_

Her words echoed back to him. Athos did not know this woman but she treated him with familiarity. “How do you know me?”

“Easily,” Danielle's laughter tinkled in the air like the chimes the twins had gifted the king and queen with earlier. “I could feel your energy the closer we got to Paris.” Seeing the sharp arch of the man’s brow, Danielle immediately recognized a disbeliever.

“I still am having a hard time swallowing all this talk of _wild things that may or may not go bump in the night_ ,” he glowered at her. “All these items that have been brought into the palace for the safekeeping of Their Majestys and retainers means nothing to me,” he held up a gloved hand, “except one day I expect a horseshoe to fall on my head whenever I enter the palace from now on.” Hearing d’Artagnan’s snort of laughter Athos turned his ire on the boy, stabbing the youth with a look that would have a lesser man quaking in his Musketeer boots.

“Ah!” Danielle chuckled. “I see we have a doubting Thomas amongst us.” But at her remark the Musketeer sent her a look so glacial that it registered with Danielle too late that her words should have been chosen more carefully. She apparently had hit an unexpected nerve, actually several nerves from the iciness of Athos' glare.

“My name is _Athos_ … not Thomas,” Athos announced, venom lacing his voice. “Remember it in future… Madame or is it perhaps Mademoiselle?”

“The latter will do,” Danielle replied demurely, not wanting to pull this particular tiger’s tail any further in so early an acquaintance, “for now at any rate.”

“I have come to guard the twins.” Athos glanced at d’Artagnan and Christabel, then noticed another pair of youngsters standing either side of them. More than curious about them he couldn’t help the jibe that escaped his lips towards the older woman. “Clearly upon my entrance just a minute or two ago I understood you, Mademoiselle, to have cast a spell,” he held back from rolling his eyes. “Am I to assume you are a witch?”

“Wicca is the more preferred term,” Danielle replied. “My _craft_ is used only for good,” and then she arched a brow. “Also my name is Danielle,” she mockingly curtsied for his benefit, “merci for asking by the way,” Danielle smirked.

King Louis and his wife were enjoying the byplay going on between Athos and Danielle and didn’t want to interrupt as yet. After all this type of entertainment didn't come their way that often so why not enjoy it.

Athos' sharp gaze alighted once more on the other young man standing close to d’Artagnan and the girl who was near Christabel. “And who might you two be?” Athos’ stern visage didn’t make an impression on either of the newcomers it would seem, if their casual smiles turned his way were anything to go by.

“I’m d’Artagan’s best friend,” Sebastien placed an arm around said friend’s shoulder. “Sebastien’s the name,” throwing the older Musketeer a cocky grin.

“I’m Antoinette,” the blonde-haired girl giggled, “and I think you are quite the handsomest Musketeer I have ever met.”

"Parbleu!" Sebastien cried out. "That is because he is the _first_ Musketeer you ever met."

"Athos is still quite good looking," Antoinette would not be swayed.

Feeling his cheeks heating up, Athos couldn’t for the life of him think of a witty comeback to that declaration. “May I ask what your particular talent is supposed to be?" He observed Sebastien with interest, waiting to see what magical trick the boy would try to pull off.

Christabel and d'Artagnan noted Athos' look and prayed he wouldn't run out screaming when their friend morphed into vampire mode.

“I doubt you’d believe me unless you were shown,” Sebastien rolled his eyes. “Antoinette and I just finished doing this for the king and queen,” he huffed. But seeing the look Athos gave him, Sebastien glanced at d’Artagnan’s wry grin and shrugged. “Oh very well.” His facial features began to contort as ridges began to ripple across his forehead, distorting the normally smooth skin, while his violet eyes darkened to nearly a purple hue. As Sebastien smiled, his fangs were exposed for Athos to see. “Will that do?” Not getting any noticeable reaction from the Musketeer, he was impressed. “Cool customer aren’t you?”

“I’m expected to be,” Athos countered . “If I am to take you for a _vampire_ I thought the tales I've heard told were that your kind are hindered by daylight."

“Bien,” Sebastien nodded toward Danielle, “she kindly worked a spell just for me so that I would not burn.”

“I don't know if this makes you feel any better, Athos," d'Artagnan broke in, "but Sebastien's promised us he’d be on his best behavior while here." He hoped that would ease the tension he could see vibrating through the soldier.

Digesting all of this, Athos faced the young one who had complimented him. “Dare I ask what you do?” Athos’ caught the flicker of amusement crossing Their Majestys’ faces and suddenly felt like someone who had received an invitation to a gala and ended up at the wrong one.

“Do I have too?” Antoinette whined as she looked at the twins.” For she didn’t want to transform again so soon.

“Antoinette is a werewolf,” Christabel explained. “She would have shown you but she just proved that to Louis and Anne, and it can be hard on her to keep shifting back and forth so soon.

“I see,” Athos murmured. “On our side as the others I presume or else they would not be here?”

“Oui,” both Christabel and d’Artagnan spoke up for their friends.

“I had no idea you two ran a circus when you came to Paris,” Athos tone was laced with sarcasm. "I cannot wait to see how all this plays out."

“Oh, he’s really going to be a joy to be around,” Sebastien muttered sourly.

“Athos,” King Louis waved the Musketeer over to his side. “Try to keep an open mind,” he smiled. “Anne and I, along with Treville, have known of these matters for so long now that I take it for granted at times how others would react to this knowledge,” he patted Athos’ shoulder in sympathy. “It will take some time for you and the rest of my regiment to become accustomed to the extraordinary.”

“I vow to give it my best effort, sire,” Athos promised, bowing his head.

“That is all we can ask of you," Anne smiled pleasantly, keeping her fingers crossed that Athos would hold anymore of his disbeliefs at bay as to not antagonize their guests. But she was a realist and knew that could prove impossible as time went along.

Joining them, Treville walked in and rushed over to the king’s side. “Reports have just come in of several bodies that were found near the river Seine,” he glanced around the room encountering the solemn gazes of everyone present, “mutilated beyond belief.”

“So,” whispered d’Artagnan to his sister, “it has finally begun as we feared it would.”

“That’s why we’re all here for you, mon amis,” Danielle's black eyes encountered the concerned gazes of the twins. Without turning around, she could feel Athos’ anxiousness to be away from here to go investigate the deaths. “Make ready your blade, Athos, there will be monsters to slay soon.”

Staring at the irritating woman’s back, Athos didn’t react to her words only to Captain Treville’s.

“Athos, get Aramis and Porthos and meet the rest of us in the courtyard,” Treville ordered.

Sending the officer an abrupt nod, Athos spun around and quickly left the room.

++++

_The Seine_

The victim’s bodies were located on the Rive Droite of the Seine. They were so torn apart that it was hard to tell if they had been male or female, but Captain Treville thought perhaps they were men because of the area in which they had been frequenting.

“I hope those blokes never knew what hit em’,” Porthos was stunned at what he saw. To him it appeared that the victim’s innards were all on the outside now. It made him want to gag but he was made of stronger stuff than that and acted like it didn’t bother him.

Kneeling, Aramis murmured a few prayers to God for the departed souls. Then making the sign of the cross over the bodies stood back up.

“Took long enough for them to work their way to Paris,” Sebastien told d’Artagnan quietly.

“We’ll go hunting tonight,” d’Artagnan looked at each of his friends and Christabel who stood close to his side.

“We’d best go raid that arsenal Louis prepared for us,” Christabel reminded him.

Observing Athos as he examined the remains, Danielle moved closer to him. “Now do you begin to believe?” she whispered softly.

“I _believe_ some type of wild creature tore into those two unfortunates,” Athos glanced into her dark eyes. “It remains to be seen if they were _other worldly_ or not.”

“As long as you remain open to all the possibilities,” Danielle remarked. “A closed mind could lead to you and your brothers’ premature deaths." She feared that if the man didn't wake up soon and open his eyes to what was truly going on around him that he was in for a very rude awakening indeed.

Hearing her parting words, Aramis tilted his hat back to watch her retreating form join the twins. “That was charming, I must say.”

“Quite,” Athos bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything further damning about the woman. But apparently his actions weren’t as carefully hidden as he thought as he observed Aramis staring at him oddly.

Watching Porthos stride towards them, Athos couldn’t help but remark, “You’ve the look of a sour puss.”

“Ya would too if ya had to stand the whole time making sure our men took care of them bodies,” Porthos’ dark skin had paled considerably.

“Athos,” d’Artagnan had silently appeared at the man’s side, “we will be going on the hunt tonight,” he tilted his head to the side as he studied the formidable Musketeer. “You still mean to guard Christabel and myself?”

“To the death if needs must,” Athos reaffirmed.

“Let us hope it does not come to that,” d’Artagnan smiled and held out his hand to the older man to have it shaken firmly in a show of solidarity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well finally got a new All-in-One Computer. Let's hope this last. Thing is I can't locate a word program on here. My cousin who has to come down to install my printer/scanner (hope that works) thought there should be but I hope he can locate it. But for now I will be doing this directly in here so forgive me if there are extra typos. I wanted to download the free Open Office but just found out that apparently brings in some malware, etc. now with it. So unless there's another good free word program I may be just typing directly into here unless I locate it on my computer which is Windows 8.1 and it is not user friendly. LOL!  
> Okay, onto the story...
> 
> ++++

_Later that same day - Garrison Armory_

Ever since the discovery of the mutilated bodies by the Seine, nearly every Musketeer that had heard the news was on high alert.

"We stick together as much as possible until this threat is taken care of," Athos stared intently at his two close brothers. Porthos appeared ready to rip apart a creature or two if that is what truly attacked those poor souls.

"If we act like glue we may stick together more than we'd like," Aramis quipped, a huge grin nearly splitting his face while Athos glowered back at him and Porthos let out a hearty laugh.

Slapping his hand down hard on a rack holding their muskets, Athos turned a grim visage toward Aramis. "None of this is amusing," he growled.

"I know that," Aramis tilted his head to the side, studying his older colleague. "It's the way I cope with the real world. You should know that by now," he remarked seriously.

"Placing a hand on Aramis' back, Porthos spoke quietly. "Athos realizes that," his dark eyed gaze bounced between the two soldiers. "He's just shaken up still from what we saw was left of those blokes," he grimaced. "Ta tell the truth so am I."

"The hour grows late," Athos unnessarily reminded them both. "D'Artagnan told me that he and the others are going hunting tonight," he adjusted his weapon's belt, making sure all that he needed was there.

"This is gonna be interestin'," Porthos glanced back at Athos and noticed the man wince. "Somethin' else wrong, mon frere?"

Aramis' breath tickled Porthos' neck as the sharpshooter whispered in the larger man's ear. " _She_ will be in attendance." 

Frowning, Porthos looked at Aramis strangely. "Who are ye on about?"

Slamming a case shut, Athos glared at the romantic of the trio. "Tis no wonder such an opinionated woman of her age remains unattached," he commented quite sharply. "Now let us be off."

"Think he's upset?" Porthos smiled behind Athos' back as he followed their leader out the door.

"Off balance more like," Aramis started to laugh but turned it into a cough as Athos turned his head to stab him with an _irritated beyond all measure_ sort of look.

"Eh now," Porthos chuckled deeply. "Haven't seen him this shaken up since Madmoiselle Dominique set her cap for Athos last year."

"We really should have clued her in that Athos was a confirmed bachelor." Aramis remembered how wherever Athos was, Dominique managed to turn up like a bad penny and how unamused Athos found her actions.

"Yup," Porthos nodded. "Athos was like a bear with a sore behind for days and then did his best to ignore her from then on."

"Perhaps Danielle will succeed where she and others have failed." Aramis poked Porthos in the ribs," eh, mon ami?" he snickered.

"Wanna bet?" Porthos winked and held out his hand for the wager he was positive Aramis would agree upon.

_Outside the Royal Palace grounds_

"What are we waiting for?" Sebastien stood close beside Christabel as her gaze rested on her her brother.

"Athos, at least." D'Artagnan squinted, looking out in the distance for the figure of the Musketeer. It was past dusk and night was falling relatively fast. Then he spotted Athos' steady stride, flanked on either side by his brothers. A wide smile spread on d'Artagnan's olive toned skin. "I get three for the price of one it would seem."

"I like the whelp," Porthos chuckled, earning a grunt from Athos and an amused snort from Aramis.

"Where Athos goes," Aramis' brown eyes held mirth, "we usually follow."

"I understand," and d'Artagnan really did too. His face suddenly turning serious he said, " _All for one and one for all_ is your motto after all." Seeing the inseperables studying him d'Artagnan held out his hand. "If I had not been born into the life I now lead I would have wanted to join your brotherhood very much."

Stepping forward, Christabel sidled up next to her brother. "But for the circumstances of our birth d'Artagnan cannot let his heritage down. Though Louis and Jean-Armand would love nothing better than to have d'Artagnan become part of the regiment."

"From what I have heard you would make a good addition," Athos gruffly remarked, liking what he had seen so far of the lad.

"Eh, whelp, no one else back home to carry on the legacy?"

"Just myself and Christabel are what is left of our line. Our parents are not young anymore," d'Artagnan answered softly and hugged his sister close.

"What about your entourage," Aramis jerked his head toward the trio standing off to the side. "Can't they handle things back home along with your other network of helpers, mmmm?" he hummed softly.

"I'd feel like I was abandoning them," d'Artagnan admitted, hearing Christabel gasp beside him.

"You never told me you felt that way," Christabel touched her amulet delicately, fingers twitching.

"Why trouble you with something that can never be?" d'Artagnan's hair fell forward over his eyes hiding them from view, like a safety net.

Hearing Danielle quietly clearing her throat, she stepped forward. "Children, now is not the time nor the place for this type of conversation." Seeing the twins look at her blankly and then with dawning realization, she smiled at them.

"Yeah," Sebastien smirked. "Whatever's out there isn't going to stand idly by and wait for us to jump in its face and holler out _boo_."

"And I'm itching to use that cache of weapons we just helped ourselves too that King Louis gifted you both with," Antoinette's blue eyes positively gleamed with eagerness as her glance caught the twin's eyes.

Observing d'Artagnan's demeanor and listening to the youth's confession, it seemed to Athos as if the boy had wanted to become a Musketeer but because of family obligations could not in good conscience do so. And if such a thing as _beasts_ truly walked this earth than Lord only knew that the lad more than already qualified to become a part of the king's regiment. D'Artagnan's services alone in Gascony and keeping those monsters at bay from entering Paris or even further would have seen him wearing a pauldron proudly on his shoulder as of this moment. Famille can be a funny thing. It could either push you forward to become what you were meant to be or hold you back, hindering what you should have become.

"Where do ya suggest we start our search?" Porthos looked at all the young ones and at first saw uncertainty cross their faces and then it changed to one of determination.

"The forest just outside of Paris," Sebastien offered first and so seeing the other heads nod in unison set about leading the way. Christabel and d'Artagnan walked on either side of him with Antoinette and Danielle following in the rear.

"Feels like we're settin' out ta fight a war," Porthos' deep voice rumbled low to his brothers but was surprised when Danielle spoke up instead.

"Exactly right, Monsieur Porthos," her black eyes flashed. "A war between _good_ and _evil_."

"You have not seen the _evil_ we have faced on a daily basis," Christabel commented as she looked at the three Musketeers standing so strong, side by side. "Your reputation as the _best of the best_ will be tested and I pray for your sakes that you come out of this unscathed."

"What my sister is trying to say, gentlemen," d'Artagnan rolled his eyes, "don't let anything bite you on the ass."

Porthos' glance instantly slid over towards Aramis' and Athos' amused faces. "Did I already say I liked this whelp?"

"Oui," was the response from the two men.

As everyone got on their horses and started to head out, Athos waited until d'Artagnan rode abreast of his own mount. "D'Artagnan, I heard the yearning tone in your words of earlier," he paused for a second. "I have just recently met you, but it doesn't take me long to take the true measure of a man," Athos noted the boy's surprised gaze turn on him. "I believe you would be an excellent Musketeer and a welcome addition to His Majestys' service," he urged Roger to go faster as d'Artagnan's horse easily kept up with him. "If you really want to serve with us you fill find a way," his lips twitched in a semblance of a smile, "of this I am quite sure." With his unexpected speech finished, Athos caught up to Aramis who was slightly ahead of him.

"Listen to his words, lad," Porthos grinned as he rode past d'Artagnan. "Athos isn't much of a talker but when he does say his piece it's worth listening too," he glanced at the youngster's curious expression. "Wise man is our Athos," he shrugged. "Probably as much as our Captain Treville." Seeing the lad trying to hide a smile and not succeeding very well, Porthos laughed out loud. "Yeah, two peas in a pod is our captain and his lieutenant."

"I will contemplate on Athos' words later," d'Artagnan glanced behind him to gaze fondly at his friends with Christabel, "and yours as well, Porthos."

"Can't ask for much more than that, whelp." With a whistle to Roulette, Porthos joined his two brothers.

_Forest two miles out of Paris_

Having split up, Sebastien stayed with Antoinette and Danielle while Christabel stayed with her brother. The inseperables stood together as usual.

As d'Artagnan's eyes glowed blue fire, he reached behind his back to pull out his silver-plated sword, gleaming underneath the full moon's pale light. "Heads up! Troubles here!" Not being able to locate where the Musketeers had gone off too, d'Artagnan nearly dropped his blade in stunned shock as a man's scream pierced the air while their wolves, Reynard and Raoule howled into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

_Forest area, two miles out of Paris_

“Where the deuce is Porthos?” Aramis yelled out to Athos who was running just a little ahead of him towards the sounds of distress.

“I don’t know!” Athos retorted wildly, trying to calm his racing heart. That blood curdling scream terrorized him as he suddenly knew that it was Porthos’ voice. “Damn it all! He was supposed to stick with us!” he growled, not knowing who he was more mad it… himself or his comrade for straying.

“Have that crossbow at the ready, Aramis!” Athos ordered. “We don’t know what we’ll stumble upon.” He prayed to all the saints that Porthos was still alive.

“This better work,” Aramis mumbled, holding the weapon steadily as he readied himself for whatever would be attacking them.

“D’Artagnan said that the tips of the arrows are made from silver and have been coated with a solution of vervain,” Athos reminded him while keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of Porthos.

Hearing groaning come from somewhere off to his right, Aramis whirled around. “Porthos!” he shouted. “Porthos!”

Stumbling out from behind a crop of trees, Porthos fell to his knees before his two friends.

Seeing the raw, red claw marks all along the man’s neck down onto his chest, Athos cringed as he approached his friend. Noticing how the man's doublet was shredded made him fear the worse. “Porthos,” Athos said calmly from a slight distance away. He was afraid to get near him, worried that Porthos may turn on him.

“I’m still here?” Porthos whispered, panting with each breath he took. “Hell of a scare though,” he tried to make light of it but nearly fell on his face instead. “Thing came out of nowhere like a bat out of hell.”

“Did it bite you?” Aramis snapped, training his crossbow on his best friend.

“If ya plan on aimin’ that thing at me, Mis,” Porthos managed a weary grin, “ya gonna be sorry for it later.”

“That’s no answer, Porthos,” Athos’ grim face told its own story as he studied his close brother.

Pulling his torn doublet away from his skin, Porthos glanced down at the ragged claw marks the creature had made. “Hurts like the very devil,” he turned a worried face toward Aramis. “But it didn’t bite me,” he chuckled despite the circumstances. “I think I knocked a brain or two loose in it when I batted the thing away from me during the struggle.” Seeing the horrified glances Aramis and Athos kept sharing as they stared at him, Porthos shrugged. "Guess these new marks will match the one across my eye."

Aramis couldn't hold back a slight huff of laughter. Leave it to Porthos to make a quip out of a near tragedy.

"Did you get a good look at whatever attacked you?" Athos removed his scarf from around his neck and went down on his knees to help clean up the blood dripping from Porthos' many wounds.

"Too dark to make out anythin'," Porthos leaned back against a tree and then winced from the pain that created. "It came at me from behind but judging by the powerful grip it first had on me," he drew in a deep breath as Athos hit a tender spot, "it had ta be huge." Grabbing at Athos' arm, he shook it. "But ya wanna know the worse thing? Its breath smelled somethin' terrible." He heard Aramis snort and grinned up at him. "Ouch! Hey, Athos, that hurt."

"I'd be amazed if it didn't," Athos raised a brow guaranteed to usually shut up his brothers.

"Fine time for me to be without my medical bag," Aramis muttered as he too unwound his blue sash and used it to dab at Porthos' injuries.

While tending to Porthos, sounds of pounding footsteps came toward their vicinity. Immediately standing up, Athos took careful aim with his own crossbow in the general direction of the disturbance. Then lowered it instantly once he saw that it was d'Artagnan, Christabel and the others.

Skidding to a stop, d'Artagnan swore when he saw Porthos. "Fire and damnation!" He glanced at his sister and whispered something to her.

Both Aramis and Athos watched Christabel digging into a pouch she had attached to her belt.

She held a small bottle in her hand, opening it to pour something on her palms. Kneeling beside the gentle giant she began to rub it into the deep scratches. "Tell me it did not bite you?" she asked quietly, her dark eyes ever watchful as they took in Porthos' pained expression.

"Non," Porthos shook his head. "But I gave it one humdinger of a headache when I took a swing at it," he winked at her. "What would have happened ta me if it had bit me?" he frowned as she didn't look at him but kept her concentration focused on taking care of his wounds. "Or don't I want ta know?"

"The latter I should think," d'Artagnan whispered as he joined them on the ground.

"The stuff she's puttin' on me doesn't hurt," Porthos stated. "Usually when Mis or the doc patch me up whatever they use stings ta high heaven."

"It is called Dragon's Blood and tis a resin that comes from the tree Dracaena Draco," she smiled at him, "hence the name."

"So it can heal?" Aramis was always curious about new ways of healing one's fellow man. These children kept surprising him at unexpected moments. He found himself wishing they would stick around Paris once their business here was concluded.

"Oui, it has great healing properties and helps stop bleeding." When Christabel had finished she stood back up while d'Artagnan observed the wounds Porthos had suffered. "It's a _were_ all right."

Sebastien folded his arms as he watched everyone gather around Porthos. "Tis best if I go scout the area some more." He took off so fast then that he was a blur in motion.

"Whoa!" Aramis held onto his hat. "He created quite a breeze leaving like that."

"He moved so fast I didn't right see em'," Porthos said, wincing as Athos and d'Artagnan helped him to stand up. Swaying as his shaky legs threatened to go out from under him, d'Artagnan deftly caught Porthos before that could happen.

"Perhaps I should have had Sebastien compel Porthos to rest before he departed our company" d'Artagnan sighed, shaking his head as the large Musketeer leaned against his shoulder. "I do not want to see you aggravating your injuries any further til we get you back to the garrison." 

"Don't worry your pretty head about me none, whelp," Porthos grumbled. "I'm a tough nut ta crack." 

"That very well may be, Monsieur Porthos," Danielle approached them. "But any injury, no matter how slight, from a werewolf is always something to take great care of."

It didn't escape Athos' hearing when d'Artagnan mentioned something about making Sebastien _compel_ Porthos. Tilting his head slightly, Athos carefully studied the boy. "What exactly does _compel_ mean?"

"I should have kept my damn mouth shut," d'Artagnan moaned quietly. "Vampires can force their will on someone else to do something they normally wouldn't do."

"Or should do," Christabel quickly added, noticing Athos glowering at them. "In this case it would have done Porthos a world of good to just simply rest instead of trying to move about."

"He needs to get back to the garrison anyway," Aramis reminded them all. "So Porthos needs to be awake. I don't relish leaving him here to wait while we go get a wagon for him."

"That's right," Porthos agreed. "I can ride Roulette with no trouble."

"I still do not like the idea of anyone trying to make me do something I do not want to do," Athos growled at d'Artagnan.

"I vow to you that Sebastien won't try anything like that on any of you unless the consequences are dire," d'Artagnan willed Athos to trust him... believe in him.

"Where is the pretty petite one with the cornflower hair?" Aramis thought he'd change the subject before things got out of hand. But truly he was curious as to Antoinette's whereabouts as he didn't see her anywhere in the vicinity.

"Ah," d'Artagnan's eyes twinkled. It hadn't escaped his notice how Aramis had described his friend. The man was fickle as any woman. First he flirted with Christabel and now he was probably aiming his sights for Antoinette. Well the young girl could take care of herself, he snorted to himself. Besides, Antoinette thinks Athos is the handsome one. "Let us just say Antoinette's doing _reconnaissance_."

Chuckling, Aramis nodded his head at the boy, understanding d'Artagnan's meaning. "It is to be hoped that between her and Sebastien that we can locate this werewolf before it maims or kills someone else."

"Reynard and Raoule are trying to track it down as well," Christabel told them.

"I believe we could use all the protection we can get right about now," Danielle spoke softly to all as she raised her arms up to the night's sky. "By the dragon's light, on this August night, I call to thee to give me your might. By the power of three, I conjure thee, to protect all that surrounds me, so mote it be!" Lowering her arms, Danielle smiled at everyone. "Let us hope that is enough for the moment."

"You believe that little chant is going to keep us safe?" Athos scoffed as he watched the woman's black eyes flash at him. "Going to smote me where I stand, eh?"

"Just you wait, Athos," Danielle flounced away in a huff. That man rubbed her back up in all the wrong ways.

"Quit baiting her," d'Artagnan chuckled. "Honestly, you two act like children when you are together."

"Yeah," Christabel grinned, glad to have something to distract her. "All of us except Danielle are the kids but you two..." she left the rest unsaid.

"She makes it easy," Athos sniffed with disdain. Hearing Porthos poor attempt at laughter and Aramis' snort didn't do anything to improve his ill humor. "Danielle has an irritating way about her."

"And you don't, mon ami," Aramis shot back, enjoying Athos' discomfort.

"Tis unseemly to discuss such things when there is danger all around us," Athos snapped. "We need to get Porthos home."

"I agree," d'Artagnan put in swiftly just as Sebastian came zooming back in. "Did you discover where it went?"

"I didn't find it but it has to still be within this area because not far from here is a lake and we all know _weres_ can't cross running water," Sebastien actually had been hoping to come across the creature. He needed an outlet for keeping his emotions in check where Christabel was concerned. "I do think one thing though."

"Oui," d'Artagnan tilted his head waiting for Sebastien to voice his thoughts.

"Seeing what happened earlier to those hapless men, the attack now on Porthos and the way it happened, I feel we're dealing with a _wild shifting_."

"My head is spinning with all this talk that I do not understand," Athos growled low.

"Would ya care to explain to us simpler folk what that is?" Porthos asked.

"It's when a shift happens while in human form and the werewolf becomes crazy, wild, and uncontrollable. The wolf will not be able to control his or her own actions in such a state."

"Simply wonderful," Aramis rolled his eyes, "we so needed to hear that on top of everything else."

"Apologies," Sebastien grinned, not really sorry at all. He was actually starting to enjoy seeing the Musketeers becoming unsettled. These brave men that protect France coming apart at the seams amused him. But noting d'Artagnan's not so happy face glaring back at him made Sebastien's smile instantly fade away.

When Reynad and Raoule came back they were not alone as Antoinette was with them in her human form. "I tracked the _were_ back to the city."

"It figures," Athos muttered, throwing a disgusted look at his two brothers. "We're going around in circles now."

"Shoulda just stayed in Paris for all the good it's done us," Porthos griped.

"Porthos," d'Artagnan offered his support with an arm around the larger man's waist, "let's just get you to the infirmary and we'll figure out the rest as we go."

"No argument there, whelp," Porthos, now supported with the boy on one side and Aramis on the other, followed everyone back out of the woods to their horses. Paris would seem all the sweeter to him once they had him settled in a nice, comfortable bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See note at bottom.  
> ++++

_Royal Palace - King Louis' state room_

"And you are positive Porthos is going to recover?" Louis drummed his fingers impatiently on the arm of his great chair while waiting for a response from young d'Artagnan.

"Christabel used Dragon's Blood to stop the bleeding." D'Artagnan approached a small table holding several empty glasses and a wine carafe. Filling his own glass full, he savored the wine's sweetness as it slid down his throat. "You know its healing properties as well as I. Porthos will be fine."

"Was my Musketeer bitten?" Louis' brow furrowed in growing concern. Aside from everything else he did not need to worry about having one of his best soldiers on the loose who could potentially end up turning Louis' entire regiment into vile creatures.

"Porthos gave as good as he got," d'Artagnan smiled as he remembered the large Musketeer's boast about giving the werewolf a good whack. "He's the biggest man I've ever encountered with the strength of a lion. Porthos dealt the _were_ a vigorous enough blow that made it turn tail and run away."

"Unfortunately," Louis drawled, "according to Antoinette it headed right back to Paris."

Sighing, turning his head slightly away from Louis, d'Artagnan nodded. "There is that."

Their exchange was then interrupted as someone rapped on the door. Since d'Artagnan was already standing he answered it. Seeing Sebastien on the other side of it, appearing ill at ease, d'Artagnan wondered if Porthos had taken a turn for the worse. "Come in," he waited for Sebastien to step into the room. Whatever was on the other man's mind, d'Artagnan could tell it wouldn't be good.

"It isn't just werewolves troubling Paris," Sebastien's gaze shifted from his friend over to the corner of the room where the king sat staring anxiously at him.

"Do speak up, young man," King Louis ordered the boy. "I promise not to have the vapors at your news. For I can see that it is dire just by looking at you."

Smirking at the picture coming to mind of the king having the vapors, Sebastien drew closer to the monarch's side. "Vampires have invaded the city, Your Majesty."

"Of course they have," d'Artagnan muttered low. "Nothing ever goes smoothly for us." Shooting a concerned Sebastien's way, he asked the obvious. "How many victims so far?"

"After leaving Porthos in the infirmary I had a strange feeling come over me and so I headed out into the streets." Sebastien didn't want to tell the king this but realized His Majesty needed to hear this part." "I located three dead men in two separate alleys..."

"But..." d'Artagnan cocked his head to the side studying his friend. "There's always a _but_ involved," he huffed, "especially where all of us are concerned."

"Sadly I agree with you," Louis commented with a wry shake of his head.

"When I left the last victim I ran afoul of three others that were recently turned," Sebastien ran his hand through his long, dark hair.

"You saw the marks?" King Louis asked, suddenly quite glad of all the precautions d'Artagnan had insisted upon placing in the palace."

"Oui," Sebastien replied. "They're pretty much unmistakeable."

"You think someone's deliberately trying to create an army of _vamps_?" d'Artagnan felt like he had never left home. This was the same as fighting the supernatural back in Lupiac.

"Non, I do not,' Sebastien retorted with feeling. "I think it was hungry at first and then it got sloppy afterwards," he snorted remembering all the blood. A vampire with its faculties left less of a mess behind.

"Intentional or not," King Louis abruptly stood up, "I will not have my city fall prey to these _wild things_ running amok."

"Sebastien," d'Artagnan grabbed his friend by the wrist, "what of the ones turned?"

"Dead," Sebastien stated flatly, his eyes devoid of emotion as he remembered how he had severed the pretty head from a prostitute's shoulders with one powerful swing of his broadsword. The other two men never stood a chance against his supernatural speed and strength either as he staked them both through their hearts.

Waving his hand at the youth in disgust, King Louis' expression was sour looking at best. "Spare us the details if you would."

Smirking again, Sebastien bowed his head. "As you wish, sire."

"D'Artagnan, where have the women all gone off too?" Louis paced about the room, his arms clasped behind his back.

"Tis late now. After seeing to Porthos they all retired to their respective rooms. But I'm sure Athos and Aramis will remain with their friend."

"Of that I have no doubt," Louis smiled knowing the strong bonds of brotherhood that existed between the inseparables. 'Suddenly I feel the need to attend church." Catching an odd look crossing Sebastien's face, Louis could see how uncomfortable his words made the lad.

"I couldn't even if I wanted too," Sebastien admitted.

Raising a curious brow, Louis glanced sideways at d'Artagnan to supply an answer.

"Vampires are unable to walk on consecrated ground such as churches or temples," d'Artagnan jerked his head ever so slightly toward the door sending a silent message to Sebastien that it was time for them to depart.

"The hour grows ever later and I am for my bed," Sebastien smiled at the king.

"You've earned it, child." Waiting for the youngster to leave first, Louis gently held d'Artagnan back with a hand on the boy's shoulder. "In the morn I want you and Athos to go into the city. Question my subjects to see if there have been any unusual arrivals to Paris." Noticing d'Artagan's grimace, Louis huffed. "I say. What is wrong with asking you to do that?" he threw his hands up in the air. "Tis a simple enough request. Is it not?"

" _Unusual arrivals_ ," d'Artagnan snorted loudly. "That could include nearly everyone in the city."

"Don't make this difficult," Louis pouted like a six year old.

"Ah! And there it is," d'Artagnan chuckled making even Louis laugh. "Only _you_ can carry that look off and get away with it."

"What _look_?" Louis grinned, pretending he didn't know what the lad was on about. "Bonsoir, d'Artagnan."

Still laughing, d'Artagnan briefly hugged Louis. "Bonsoir."

++++

_Infirmary_

Before turning in for the night, d'Artagnan paid another visit to the infirmary to check up on Porthos. He came upon the large Musketeer deeply asleep with Aramis slouched over the bed resting his head on Porthos' massive chest while snoring softly. As for Athos, the older man relaxed in a chair with his legs propped up on the end of the bed. His hat was tipped over his eyes so d'Artagnan could only assume the man was as sound asleep as his brothers.

Seeing all was well for the time being, d'Artagnan went to leave but Athos' quiet voice broke the silence of the infirmary, except for Aramis' snores of course.

"You need not leave for fear of disturbing us, d'Artagnan."

Seeing how alert Athos appeared, d'Artagnan had his doubts the Musketeer had ever been in the hands of Morpheus. "Just wanted to make sure Porthos hadn't suffered any setbacks."

"Christabel's use of what you called Dragon's Blood seemed to do the trick," Athos noticed relief on the lad's face. Craning his neck trying to peer behind the boy to see if _that woman_ was with him, Athos didn't know why he felt oddly disappointed.

Not having been born yesterday, as oftentimes his papa would tease him about, d'Artagnan instantly knew whom Athos wished to see. "Danielle has turned in for the evening." He thought this was an interesting turnabout for the dour Athos.

"Hmmpf," Athos grumbled. "I did not ask after her."

Sure you didn't d'Artagnan thought but kept his feelings on the matter close to his chest. "Tomorrow, Louis wants you and I to question the good citizens of Paris for anyone out of the norm who may have recently arrived to Paris."

"Parbleu!" Athos snorted. "That amounts to looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Quite," d'Artagnan flashed him a cheeky grin. "So, mon ami, get as much shuteye as you can."

"Before you leave I need to ask you something that troubled me before Sebastien left here."

"Did he cause a problem?" Oh Sebastien, d'Artagnan silently chastised his best friend, I can't seem to take you anywhere.

"Non, nothing like that, but when he walked past one of the mirrors," Athos pointed to one on the far wall, "his form cast no reflection."

"Oh, is that all," d'Artagnan chuckled, noting Athos' sharply raised brow at his mirth. Now was not the time for levity he realized. "One of the many side effects of _vampirism_ I'm afraid. Just like Sebastien's inability to cast a shadow."

"Some _side effect_ ," Athos mused.

Shrugging, d'Artagnan said, "It is considered by the church as a manifestation of a vampire's lack of a soul."

"Ah!" Athos nodded in understanding.

"If that's all I feel the need to seek my own bed."

"Sleep well, boy," Athos tipped his hat low over his eyes once more.

"You too, Athos." Smiling to himself as he quietly closed the door behind him, d'Artagnan thought perhaps one day soon he would wheedle his way into Athos' affections and perhaps become as close to the older man as his other two brothers were. As he walked down the steps and into the garrison courtyard, d'Artagnan could have sworn he heard his name being whispered softly in the cool night's breeze.

++++

_Note:_

The last paragraph will elude to something Elenduen had asked me to do as a challenge/prompt. Looks like you'll get your wish (grins).

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Next Day - Garrison Courtyard_

His sleep had been troubled throughout the long night. Disturbing images of himself and a lovely copperhaired, older woman, whom he had never met before, had cost him a peaceful night's sleep. Watching various Musketeers going about their business, whether it be sparring with each other or training new recruits, d'Artagnan found himself absentmindedly sitting on one of the benches lost in thought. Feeling a slap of a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head slightly and glanced into the grinning face of Porthos. Surprised to say the least, d'Artagnan was pleased to see the dark-skinned Musketeer appear his usual jovial self. "You look better," he smiled at him.

"Better than any man has a right ta be after last night," Porthos chuckled, his eyes twinkling merrily. "My thanks to your sister," he sat down beside the boy. "Her quick actions and using that Dragon's Blood worked wonders. The doc didn't have any excuse left to keep me in the infirmary when he noticed how rapidly everything healed." Realizing that the child's attention had wandered and the lad appeared to be some other place in his mind than here with him, Porthos began to worry until d'Artagnan murmured a few quiet words.

"I can see that," d'Artagnan once again found his thoughts turning in another direction as the man beside him slowly faded away and was replaced by the woman from his dreams... or nightmares, he wasn't quite sure at this juncture.

"Eh, whelp," Porthos playfully nudged the lad in the shoulder with his own, "where'd ya go ta just now?"

Shaking his head clear, d'Artagnan ducked it shyly. "Apologies," he then sighed, running a hand through his long hair. "I didn't sleep well."

"After last night I'm amazed anyone could," Porthos patted the youngster on the back.

"Porthos," d'Artagnan started, then wasn't sure how he should proceed but instantly knew that whatever he divulged to Porthos would stay just between them until such time d'Artagnan was ready to share it with others, "have you ever had a dream so real that you knew deep down that it wasn't a dream?"

Not sure what the whelp was getting at, Porthos pondered the question seriously. "Before I can give ya a right good answer I need ya ta tell me what your dream involved."

Mumbling something unintelligible under his breath, d'Artagnan heard Porthos' grunt of impatience.

"Speak up, boy!"

"I was with a woman whom I have no knowledge of," d'Artagnan shrugged, "and yet I do," he tilted his head to the side as he studied the other man. "Last night after I left the infirmary I heard her voice calling out my name."

"It was the voice of the lady from your dreams?" Porthos thought the lad just had an active imagination. Considering what the pup and his friends did with their lives that wasn't surprising.

"Oui," d'Artagnan nodded. "I don't know whether to be concerned over this or not."

"This never happened ta ya before?"

"Not as far as I can recollect," d'Artagnan then stood up and waited for Porthos' answer.

"Best I can tell ya is that whenever I had a dream like the one you're describin' it was always with someone of my own acquaintance, not that that's any help ta ya," Porthos frowned.

"It was a long shot asking you," d'Artagnan smiled. "My thanks for listening anyway," he glanced away from the man for a brief second, gazing off into the distance and shook his head once more. "I best get back to the palace," he worried his lower lip. "Sis will wonder where I took off too."

"Aye, boy," Porthos winked, "she will at that." Watching the whelp walk away he thought upon what the lad's dream could possibly mean for d'Artagnan... and for the rest of them.

++++

_Royal Palace_

"D'Artagnan seemed preoccupied this morning as I greeted him," Danielle mused to the others situated around the kitchen table. Antoinette and Christabel were relaxing drinking their herbal tea as they listened to her. This had become a common practice of late, gathering in the kitchen. So much so that the staff wasn't bothered by their presence amongst them.

"Can anyone join this tea party," Sebastien chirped while leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, "or is this strictly for ladies only?" Hearing the women laugh, Sebastien held out a hand for his own cup of tea. "Now what was the topic of discussion?"

The women all glanced at each other and then Danielle responded first. "D'Artagnan is not at ease this morn," she stared into the bottom of her tea cup.

"See any answers in there?" Sebastien teased lightly. He always enjoyed it whenever he could get a rise out of their older friend.

"I wasn't looking for any," Danielle turned serious, dark eyes upon the young man. "But something tells me I may not need to get the answers I seek in that manner."

"Cryptic as always," Sebastien laughed pleasantly. "It's nice that some things do not change in our world."

Waving her hand in dismissal, Danielle snorted. "Away with you, _sir vampire_."

Sniffing as if his feelings had been hurt, Sebastien mockingly bowed before her. "She has now resorted to name calling," he pouted. "I know when I'm not wanted." He started to walk away but not before he heard Chrissy's words.

"That would be a first," Christabel noticed Sebastien's eyes widened at her remark which started her giggling.

"Women," he muttered as he left the kitchen.

"So how will you find out what is bothering d'Artagnan?" Antoinette munched on a freshly baked baguette.

Shrugging one shoulder, Danielle finished her own tea. "I'll simply ask him."

Antoinette and Christabel exchanged bewildered looks with one another, then rolled their eyes at the same time. They both knew Danielle would be doing more than just asking d'Artagnan questions.

++++

_The busy streets of Paris_

As d'Artagnan met up with Athos at the Musketeer's apartments, the two of them headed into the city to do as Louis had requested. All the while Athos continued to moan that this was just a big waste of their valuable time. He wanted to agree with him but being related to Louis, d'Artagnan found it hard to go against his wishes.

"How's that one for being _unusual_ , eh, boy?" Athos snickered, pointing over to one of the many street performers milling about Paris.

Observing the young juggler, dressed in the oddest costume d'Artagnan had ever seen, he had to agree with Athos. "Mmmmm... _unusual_ , oui," d'Artagnan shared a smile with the older man. "But, alas, I doubt he's a _were_ or a _vamp_."

"Because your eyes would be turning dark blue by now sensing the presence of evil," Athos commented in disgusting tones, knowing this was going to be a long, fruitless day for them both.

As they continued down one side of the street, stopping every so often to question someone or other, d'Artagnan began to sense a familiar presence surround him. The scent of roses assailed his nostrils and engulfed him in their heady perfume. Swiftly turning his head right and then left, he saw no one near him other than the dour looking Athos.

"D'Artagnan!" Athos all but growled out at the pup.

"Mmmmm," d'Artagnan hummed sluggishly as his body involuntarily swayed and then turned away from Athos to walk in a different direction entirely.

Scratching at his beard, Athos didn't understand the young man's behavior, unless d'Artagnan spotted someone that appeared more peculiar than the juggler and had escaped his own notice. He stood in place worried as he observed that the lad seemed to be in somewhat of a daze. This couldn't be good he thought and began to trail after the youngster.

++++

Thinking he had shaken the older man off, d'Artagnan turned into a nearby alley close to one of the local watering holes. As he did, d'Artagnan encountered the woman from his dream. " _You do exist_."

"Of course, mon petit," she purred and then began to laugh softly. "You thought that it was just all in your imagination, eh?" She ran one finger lightly down the side of d'Artagnan's handsome face. "I believe you and I will get on rather well," she murmured more to herself than to him. Then baring her sharp fangs, she heard the boy's swiftly indrawn breath. "Oui," her head bobbed, "I am one of those _unusual creatures_ you've been hunting for," she toyed with d'Artagnan's doublet with delicate fingertips. "But it appears I am the one who has been _hunting_ you."

"By what name are you known?" D'Artagnan was trying very hard to shake off the feeling that he had been ensnared in this woman's web.

" _Seraphine_ ," she whispered in his ear while sliding her tongue along its edges. "Trust me when I say it will be one you'll never forget."

" _Burning ones_ ," the words escaped d'Artagnan quietly as he realized what her name meant and prayed it didn't spell disaster for himself, his family and friends.


	10. Chapter 10

_Same day... same time... same place: an alley near a tavern in the city of Paris_

Nipping gently at the boy's neck, Seraphine closed her eyes while compelling the child to remain calm in her hold. She had promised herself that she'd take her time with this young one before turning him. He would not be like the others that in her rashness Seraphine had used and then discarded to rot in the stinking sewers of Paris. Taking a little of d'Artagnan's life's blood at a time, but not enough to alarm anyone especially the boy's sister and friends, Seraphine was pleased with her restraint. Sinking her sharp teeth into his flesh, she took just enough to satisfy her overwhelming hunger for d'Artagnan. Then using her tongue, lapped at the twin, red puncture marks on his neck making them fade away to nothingness. Whispering in his ear, Seraphine ordered, "Go now to your comrade Athos, mon petit."

His mind in a fog, d'Artagnan turned around and left Seraphine behind, her scent of roses following him out of the alley.

"So there you are," Athos huffed angrily. Though, truth be told, he was more upset at himself for losing the young Gascon so easily. Taking the lad by the arm he led d'Artagnan inside the tavern that was located right beside the alley the youth had come out of. Seeing that d'Artagnan appeared out of sorts, Athos took him by the shoulders and shook him. "D'Artagnan, are you with me, boy?"

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut and then opening them again, d'Artagnan felt like he had awakened from a dream. Gazing at Athos' uncomfortable features through the smoky haze of the tavern, d'Artagnan didn't know how he came to be here as he absently rubbed the very spot where Seraphine had left her token of esteem, though he wouldn't have memory of their time together for awhile to come. "Athos, how came I to be here?"

Confounded, Athos gently pushed down on the child's shoulders making d'Artagnan sit in the closest chair next to the lad. Collapsing in another right beside the boy Athos held up his hand, catching the attention of a tavern wench. He then ordered two glasses of wine, and while he waited Athos studied his young friend. Something had happened to d'Artagnan that much was a certainty Athos thought but he'd be damned if he knew what it was!

A few drinks later found d'Artagnan no closer to filling in the blanks of the past fifteen minutes or so he had been missing. Staring into his nearly empty glass, d'Artagnan tried to conjure up the memories but all he came up with was a vague shape of a woman and the scent of something pleasant. "Roses," he whispered to himself.

"What of them?" Athos caught what the pup had said and wondered what in the world flowers had to do with d'Artagnan's disappearing act he pulled.

Jerking his head upright, d'Artagnan stared at the older man strangely. "Huh... what?"

Sighing, Athos slammed his glass down on the table harder than he intended too, making the youngster jump. It appeared that it was going to be rather a longer afternoon than he had first thought and he wasn't happy about it. Right at this moment Athos would have chosen to tag after unusual traveling jugglers than deal with a confused teenager. "You mentioned _roses_ and I waited for you to elaborate on it," he cocked his head, "that is if you can."

"Ummm," d'Artagnan ran a hand over his mouth. "I don't know why I said that."

"Obviously," Athos announced wryly, lifting an elegant brow high. "I think getting you back to the palace is of greater importance right now than checking the city for His Majesty's satisfaction."

"Okay," d'Artagnan didn't have it in him to put up much of a protest to that as he got up and followed Athos out of the tavern.

++++

_Royal Palace_

As they entered the palace, both Athos and d'Artagnan encountered Danielle making her way toward them. This woman was the last person Athos wanted or needed to be bothered by but there was that tiniest portion of his mind that was secretly glad to see her. Removing his hat, Athos dipped his head respectfully. "Mademoiselle."

"Athos," she smiled pleasantly back at him and then her expression changed to one of concern as Danielle focused her entire attention on the boy, her eyes narrowing. Then she threw an irritated glance over her shoulder at Athos. "Something's happened to d'Artagnan?"

He would have rather faced a firing squad then her questions. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Do not play with words, Monsieur Musketeer," Danielle sneered. Frowning as she studied the younger man, Danielle reached out to touch d'Artagnan's neck though she didn't know why that feeling overcame her. Her hand barely reached out when the boy automatically jerked away. Now Danielle became all the more suspicious. "Where had he been?"

So for the next few minutes Athos found himself explaining to the aggravating woman where they were and what they had been trying to accomplish for the king.

"Separated you say?" Danielle tapped her chin in thought. "And d'Artagnan didn't appear to have all his wits about him after you came upon him?"

"That sums it up nicely," Athos' lips thinned into a fine line. Being questioned by Treville was one thing but being grilled by Danielle was another thing entirely. "I leave the child in your capable hands as I have to make my report to the captain." Not hearing a response from the witch, Athos grumbled something uncomplimentary under his breath and almost reluctantly left d'Artagnan alone with her.

Seeing no obvious markings on d'Artagnan but still overcome with concern as her friend was unnaturally subdued, Danielle led the lad down the long hallway until they reached d'Artagnan's room. "I want you to go lay down and rest."

"Why?" d'Artagnan tilted his head as he observed Danielle turn down the sheets of his bed.

"You are not quite yourself, mon ami," Danielle waved at the comfortable mattress and waited until d'Artagnan did as she asked. "Later I'll send Christabel to check on you."

"First Athos and now you," d'Artagnan laid his head down, adjusting his pillow comfortably, then closed his eyes. "Mmmmm, I'm not a babe in arms."

"Non, you certainly aren't," Danielle agreed. When the boy's soft snores reached her ears, she couldn't help but smile before leaving the room.

++++

_Queen Anne's Chambers_

"I wish I hadn't left my Book of Shadows behind but I feared losing it during our journey to Paris," Danielle muttered.

"What do you feel happened?" Queen Anne twisted her hands together as worry filled her after Danielle explained the condition d'Artagnan was brought back in. Glancing in the direction of a huge picture window where Christabel stood with Antoinette, she could tell that the young girl was inwardly kicking herself for not going along with her brother and Athos.

"I think someone or some _thing_ is trying to gain control of d'Artagnan," Danielle bit down on her lower lip until it nearly bled. "As to the _who_ as yet I do not know," she shrugged. "And as to the _why_ ," she laughed but it wasn't a pleasant sound, "that part would be easy to guess."

"How say you?" Antoinette's puzzled gaze locked onto the older woman's.

"What she meant _pet_ ," Sebastien lightly touched Antoinette's shoulder as he brushed past her, "is in bringing down d'Artagnan first the rest of us should be expected to fall like dominoes."

"Or so this person or creature thinks," Queen Anne remarked as understanding dawned. "But d'Artagnan is a formidable adversary as is Christabel."

"All too true," Danielle quickly agreed. "But something got through a chink in d'Artagnan's well crafted armor today."

Confused, Antoinette remarked, "he didn't go out wearing any armor today."

"A metaphor, mon petite," Queen Anne gently pointed out as she watched Antoinette nod her head as the youngster caught on.

A small huff of laughter suddenly escaped Danielle. "I almost feel sorry for Athos," her amused eyes caught and held the other women's. "I could tell and feel how out of depth the Musketeer was when Athos explained the tale to me."

"Athos is our finest soldier and Captain Treville's lieutenant," Queen Anne told her as she defended him.

"No argument there," Danielle still wore an amused grin as she canted her head toward Her Majesty. "But you have to agree that neither Athos nor the other Musketeers have dealt with supernatural forces before."

Nodding her head sadly, Queen Anne realized Louis' regiment was going to be sorely tested in this coming battle. She didn't want to admit this even to herself but perhaps their Musketeers would indeed be ill equipped to handle this troublesome problem.

"D'Artagnan should have taken Reynard and Raoule with them then perhaps whatever took place when my brother got separated from Athos wouldn't have happened," Christabel voiced what had been in her heart.

"Oh and wouldn't that have been a lively sight walking down the streets of Paris," Sebastien noted sarcastically. "Then there would have been pandemonium in the city instead of just lost time in d'Artagnan's memory to deal with."

Seeing the fierce glare Christabel sent the vampire, Danielle stepped between them. "Children," she glanced from one to the other until the young people settled down.

"Can't you do anything, Danielle?" Antoinette placed her arm around Christabel as she tried to lend her support.

"Until I know exactly what was done to d'Artagnan I'm as helpless as any of you."

"He's asleep you said?" Sebastien wanted it confirmed as he glanced over at Danielle.

"Went out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow," Danielle smiled, "well not before he complained that Athos and I were treating him like a baby."

"Let me see if I can sense anything and I'll be back," Sebastien was about to leave when Danielle added something else.

"There was a second there when a strange feeling came over me as I observed d'Artagnan but the moment I drew closer to touch his neck he withdrew from my reach."

"Markings?" Sebastien whipped out sharply.

"None that I could see."

"What's stirring in that brain of yours, Sebastien?" Christabel asked.

"No vampire worth their salt would leave the sign of their crime visible on the victim," Sebastien's mind worked on the variables this posed. "Instead they'd cover their tracks well so they could possibly entertain themselves further with the same willing sacrifice." He knew the only one present that wasn't familiar with the workings of vampires was the queen as he looked her way and was rewarded by her grimace of distaste.

Shuddering, Queen Anne felt her stomach playing up. "You think d'Artagnan was attacked by one?"

"Perhaps," Sebastien nodded. "I won't know until I see him."

"Sebastien," Danielle looked at him gravely, "None of us can afford to lose d'Artagnan."

"Especially me," Christabel quietly added, leaning into the comfort of Antoinette's embrace.

Confidence in his tone, Sebastien reassured her. "We'll do all in our power to see that never happens."

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Same night - Royal Palace – d’Artagnan’s room_

Observing his best friend slumbering peacefully, Sebastien placed his hand lightly on d’Artagnan’s brow. Closing his violet eyes he started to hone in on the supernatural energy he could feel radiating from d’Artagnan’s sleeping form.

Then instantly Sebastien stumbled back in pain, hissing as he jerked back his right hand. Holding it up in front of his face, Sebastien was astonished to see raw, blistering welts riddling his palm. Soon though they healed themselves, which was a side benefit of being a vampire. Looking at his hand now no one would have been able to detect even the minimal amount of scarring as the welts had totally disappeared from view.

It didn’t escape Sebastien’s notice that he was thwarted just as he began tracing the source of energy. Consequently, he still had no idea what had transpired or with whom in the alley Athos had told them d’Artagnan had come out of.

With the limited amount of time Sebastien had before withdrawing he had ascertained that what he felt belonged to a woman, possibly from a long ago ancient lineage. Smirking to himself as he stared at his completely healed hand again, Sebastien knew that whoever it was wanted to remain anonymous for now.

Slipping away as quietly as he had entered, Sebastien went back to the queen’s chambers where the others awaited his return.

++++

_Queen Anne’s chambers_

“Did you find out anything useful?’ Queen Anne saw annoyance flash briefly across the young vampire’s face as he entered her rooms and it filled her with apprehension for d’Artagnan’s sake.

Running a hand behind his neck, Sebastien gave a rueful shake of his head in her direction. “When I attempted to lay my hand on d’Artagnan’s forehead, the energy signature that remained within him repelled my own. He held out his right hand toward the queen. “You can’t see it now but I was burned badly for my efforts.”

“Then we’ve hit a dead end,” Christabel noted dismally, feeling Antoinette squeeze her arm gently in comfort.

“You gained no knowledge at all, Sebastien?” Danielle knew one of her vampire friends many talents was seeking out their enemies by touching the victims left behind. The lad wasn’t usually stonewalled as he appeared to be now and that puzzled her.

“It’s a woman,” Sebastien admitted with a grin, “that much I can be certain of," he threw himself down in the nearest chair. "And one that possesses an old soul if I read it correctly before my connection was severed so magnificently.”

"There are many old families in France that have hidden behind respectability but, if truth were known, had ancestors that were turned into the very creatures that we hunt," Danielle explained to the queen.

"You mean vampires?" Queen Anne wanted to clarify things to make sure she understood rightly.

"It could easily be werewolves as well or any other manner of wild beast," Danielle shrugged it off as not much of a concern at this juncture.

"But your finger's pointing toward it being a _vampire_?" Queen Anne saw Danielle nod back at her and then shift her gaze to Sebastien once more. The young man was restless and had gotten up from his comfortable chair to quietly stand beside a disturbed Christabel. But he too appeared to accept the probability that it was a vampire that had tried to gain control of d'Artagnan.

"I'm not sure we're dealing with anyone from France though," Sebastien offered noticing the look of surprise cross Danielle's lovely features. He was going to hold back that information for he wasn't one hundred percent sure of himself. But that brief moment of connection nearly seared his brain, as it had his hand, and the impact left him feeling he had been attacked by a powerful ancient force not known to him.

"Mmmmm?" Danielle hummed softly as she exchanged a long look with the young girls that had become awfully quiet after Sebastien's declaration.

"Who cares where this person or... or thing comes from!" Antoinette suddenly decided to speak her mind. "None of this speculating is going to help d'Artagnan right now nor any of us for that matter." Not quite done she glanced at the others who were staring at her. "Who is going to be the lucky one to explain all this to d'Artagnan in the morn?"

"I will," Christabel offered. "I'll sleep in the extra bed in his room tonight in case d'Artagnan sleepwalks."

"I do not recall d'Artagnan doing so in the past," Queen Anne's odd expression was not lost on Christabel.

"Not to my knowledge either," Christabel replied. "But just in case the creature calls him in the night I want to be the one to follow him." Pulling out her crossbow from its sheath on her back, Christabel held it out. "If needs must, I'll deal a mighty blow it won't soon forget."

"Ah," Sebastien chuckled. "I just love a woman who enjoys violence as much as I."

Issuing a most unladylike snort, Antoinette's blue eyes lit up with amusement. "You love the ladies period," she smirked, remembering how many times in the past they've had this discussion.

It hadn't escaped Danielle's sharp eyes that Sebastien's smug smiled slipped slightly at the young girl's teasing. Following his gaze, Danielle saw it rest on Christabel's averted profile. Perhaps only _one_ young lady would suffice for Sebastien.

"You should join the queue," Queen Anne tilted her head as she studied Sebastien's startled gaze.

"What _queue_?" Sebastien was bewildered at her remark.

"I hear tell that Aramis loves _violence_ in a woman just as much," Queen Anne giggled like a young girl as she remembered a previous conversation she had overheard between Aramis and Porthos. The two Musketeers had no idea she had even been in their vicinity when the topic had arisen and she had been too curious to make herself known.

"All this talking has made me tired," Antoinette yawned, "I'm going to turn in."

"I'll get my things and go to my brother's room." Christabel followed the other girl out the door but not before kissing Anne goodnight.

"I'll escort them." Sebastien gave the older women a roguish wink as he trailed behind his two friends.

Observing the queen watching the teenagers leave, Danielle heard the other woman's deep sigh. "What else troubles you?"

Raising a brow, Queen Anne looked askance at her. "Aside from the obvious you mean?"

"Of course." Daniel waited upon the queen's words, wondering if she would explain herself.

"I haven't as yet been blessed with a child and when d'Artagnan and Christabel periodically come to stay with Louis and I, it tears me apart each time they leave for home." Queen Anne briefly looked away from the other woman but then felt a gentle arm slip across her shoulders, pulling her in close to Danielle's warmth and caring.

" _Motherhood_ isn't always about children of your loins," Danielle whispered, knowing the queen understood her message. Pulling away from Her Majesty, Danielle tilted her head to the side, a fingertip to her lips as she studied the queen. "Besides, after being in the twins company for any given amount of time, I always manage to change my mind upon motherhood for myself."

Both women began to laugh as the newly established bonds of friendship between the two could be easily felt.

++++

Well past three in the morning, just outside the garrison gates, a unit of five Musketeers stumbled past the sentries. Their cries of pain alarmed the men on watch. Dark though it was, the Musketeers on guard duty duly noted the mangled flesh of their brothers that was exposed to their astonished eyes, horrifying them. Hastening to help their comrades, the sentries made it their business to get the wounded men to the infirmary as fast as they could manage.

++++

_Royal Palace - King Louis' State Room_

A loud pounding on his door had the king flying out of bed, dressed only in his nightshirt, wondering who dared invade his privacy at this time of night. Through sleepy eyes King Louis managed to stumble to the door without tripping over his own two feet and jerked it open. Stepping aside he watched as Jean-Armand strode past him, creating a draft that managed to find its way up his nightshirt giving King Louis quite a chill. "Perhaps whatever it is you have come to tell me could have waited until the morn?" he snapped out.

"It's escalating Louis!" Jean-Armand cried out as he gripped the king's arm tightly. "Five of my men returned just now with grievous wounds not made by mere mortals."

"Is the palace under siege then?" Now Louis was wide awake and alert as he heard the underlying fear in Jean-Armand's voice.

"Non," Jean-Armand shook his head. "At least not yet. But I'm tripling the guards on duty from here on in... day or night," his lips thinned into a tight line. "The safety of yourself and Anne are of the highest import at the moment."

"I have some disturbing news for you as well," Louis figured since he had to be up at this God awful hour and have his much needed rest interrupted, he could dish out bad news as well. Louis then proceeded to inform Jean-Armand what Anne had divulged to him just a short time ago before retiring to her bed.

"Damn and blast it all to Hades and back!" Jean-Armand swore violently. "And Anne said the lad went to sleep with no problem at all?"

"Oui," Louis' head bobbed. "Danielle said the boy went out like a light." Thinking upon the news he had just been given he began to wonder. "Do you feel we should awaken him? Especially with what has now occurred." 

"Let him be for now," Jean-Armand said. "Daylight will come all too soon enough," he sighed. "But, Louis, I fear you can't put it off any longer, and you're going to have to make a formal announcement to the entire regiment come the morn."

Running a shaky hand down his tired face, Louis gazed sadly at his long time friend and confidant. "A day I've been dreading."

"A few random occurrences here or there the men would simply shrug off as another strange day in Paris," he sliced his hand through the air. "But after seeing the atrocities committed upon my men a little while ago," Jean-Armand glared at Louis, not really seeing the monarch but seeing his own wounded soldiers bleeding out from their injuries, "my Musketeers have to be on their mettle and understand what they may be facing."

"Agreed," Louis declared firmly. He only prayed that his regiment, that was comprised of the finest Musketeers that ever lived, would survive to live another day.


	12. Chapter 12

_Next Morning – Royal Palace_

Sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by his friends who were observing him rather closely, d'Artagnan couldn't rightly say why but he became quite uncomfortable under their scrutiny. So much so that his annoyance grew rapidly making him throw his hands up in the air in disgust. “I’ve told all of you until I’m blue in the face that I have no memory of whatever happened yesterday when I was separated from Athos!” he pushed back his chair almost violently as he stood up. “I need to stand with Louis when he talks to the regiment shortly,” glancing at his sister, d’Artagnan held out his hand to her. “You do too.” He waited until she joined him and hand in hand they left the others behind.

Finishing his omlette, Sebastien dabbed delicately at his mouth with a napkin. “I think d’Artagnan’s mad at us.”

Slapping Sebastien on the arm, Antoinette glared at him. “It wasn’t my idea to have a go at him at breakfast,” her blue eyes blinked at Danielle who had the grace to look away.

“How was I to know d’Artagnan would react like that?” Danielle pushed aside her half eaten strawberry crepe and felt embarrassed as she cast a quick look at the youngsters again. Needing an excuse to leave she said, “If everyone’s done let us go listen to the king make his announcement."

++++

_Outside the Royal Palace_

Louis had made Jean-Armand assemble the entire regiment on the front lawn of the Louvre once the men have had their breakfast served.

All the Musketeers were lined up, all chattering away to one another wondering what His Majesty had to impart to them.

When Louis left his state rooms, he was flanked by d’Artagnan and Christabel. Jean-Armand, Athos, Porthos and Aramis brought up the rear.

Standing in front of his Musketeers King Louis cleared his throat and, with an encouraging nod from the twins, began his speech.

“As most of you are aware there have been a few,” King Louis hesitated on how to describe the killings that had taken place, “ _strange_ murders in Paris recently,” he noticed a good portion of his men murmuring to each other at his words. “These are not your typical murders. Matter of fact these are out of the norm for most of us.” He glanced behind him and motioned for Jean-Armand to stand by his side and sent him a silent command to add his own piece as well.

“Men, last night five of your brothers were brutally attacked and badly wounded by a vile creature or possibly more than one,” Treville’s gruff voice carried loud enough for the entire corp to hear. “They live but so horrendous were their injuries that it will be months before they will see active duty again.” Treville saw how his men now appeared agitated and filled with unease. Casting a glance over at Louis, he nodded at him to continue along with his speech.

"You represent the elite... the finest soldiers that ever served France!" King Louis wore a genuine smile on his face as he looked out at his men. "I am proud to have you serve in my regiment. But now you must know of things you will be facing that none of your previous training has ever prepared you for." He now motioned for d'Artagnan and Christabel to step forward. "What was supposed to have been a visit by family has now turned into a battle for Paris."

"Some of you know us and some of you have just seen us come and go on brief visits to the palace," d'Artagnan said to the sea of unknown faces staring back at him. "We are related to your king through a strong blood line, one that's gifted myself and my sister Christabel with unique abilities to hunt and destroy the very creatures Captain Treville referred too."

D'Artagnan could see the stir his words had created and he held up his hand for silence. "The manner of beasts out there right now stalking Paris and that you yourselves may encounter are things you may have scoffed at in the past, presuming them to be merely fairy tales or figments of someone's imagination."

Coming forward, Christabel gazed solemnly at the Musketeers listening intently to them. "But these creatures are very real," she swallowed hard as she continued. "You've heard of vampires and werewolves," her eyes roamed over the disbelief Christabel could see on most of the soldier's faces, "they do exist and are in this city as we speak."

"We will do our very best," d'Artagnan said in a confident tone, "along with our friends that came with us to defend Paris and to show you ways to protect yourselves so as to keep the loss of life to a bare minimum." Backing away after they finished, d'Artagnan and Christabel went to stand beside Jean-Armand.

"This is not something to be treated lightly!" King Louis announced firmly. "It was always something I had prayed would never happen here," he glanced at the twin's serious faces. "D'Artagnan and Christabel have been battling these demons back in their hometown of Lupiac since they were young children. Listen to them as you would me and perhaps lives will be saved." Once more King Louis could see puzzled frowns mixed with confusion and knew he had run out of words for his men to make them understand the dire situation all of Paris may be facing. "That will be all for now. But let us pray for God's deliverance from the devil's work."

When the king finished, Treville walked by his side as they re-entered the palace while the others followed closely behind.

"Do you think after hearing this we'll have any Musketeers left, Jean-Armand?" Louis' voice trembled like a child's, thinking how could he really blame his soldiers if they did. He was scared himself and hoped when or if the time came, and he faced these monsters, he did not turn tail and run screaming out the door like some mad person.

"You honestly think those men out there would react in such a manner?" Jean-Armand was shocked that Louis would even consider something of that nature.

"Let's face reality," Louis shook his head in despair, "they may be ready to lay down their life for France but they're used to facing mortals not these... these... _wild things_."

"You do have a valid point," Jean-Armand agreed. "But I have faith that the regiment will not fall apart."

"Good thing you didn't tell them about Danielle, Sebastien or Antoinette," d'Artagnan poked his head in-between the two men. "Finding out we have a vampire, werewolf and witch residing in the Louvre may have unsettled them even further."

"What of your plans for the day, d'Artagnan?" Jean-Armand casually asked the teenager. His thoughts turned toward what Louis had told him on what happened yesterday with Athos. As if they didn't have enough on their plate. If something  or some person is trying to gain control of the boy they may have already lost the war even before it began.

With a sideways look at his sister, d'Artagnan shrugged. "Guess we'll have a lot of questions to answer from your men in the meantime," he smiled. "Best get to that now then."

Watching the twins leave them, Jean-Armand raised a brow as did Louis when they locked gazes with the inseparables.

"We will make sure to keep him in sight at all times," Athos told the king and captain. Then he and his brothers trailed after the twins.

++++

As soon as d'Artagnan walked back outside onto the palace grounds again the scent of roses swept over him, filling his senses once more. But he shook his head to clear his thoughts as d'Artagnan and his sister went to speak to the crowd of Musketeers still gathered on the lawn that hadn't as yet dispersed.

Not very far away, veiled from prying eyes, Seraphine's own amber ones followed d'Artagnan's every movement as her full, red lips pulled into a sinister smile. Soon she thought. Soon Seraphine would have d'Artagnan in her grasp, and if things went according to her plan, King Louis' throne may very well run with the monarch's royal blood.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes below
> 
> ++++

_Same day, mid afternoon - Royal Gardens_

"Did the tree get planted yet?" Danielle had been looking for the groundskeeper, Antoine and finally caught up with the man again.

"Oui, Mademoiselle," Antoine wiped the sweat from his brow. "Jon and I planted the rowan tree exactly where you told us to place it."

Tapping her chin with a finger she nodded. "Close to the palace, near the rear entrance to the Royal Gardens," Danielle smiled at him. "Merci."

As she strolled away, Jon was curious about something. "Antoine, why this particular type of tree?"

"Well Mademoiselle Danielle told me it would help protect the entire household."

"Like those horseshoes above the rooms in the palace, the chimes, painting with Haint Blue and all the rest of the new additions that were added since _their_ arrival?" Jon shook his head, not sure if he believed in all this _hocus pocus_.

"Oui," Antoine agreed with a small chuckle. "After hearing King Louis speak upon what could be invading Paris I'd take all the necessary precautions as well."

Scratching at an imaginary itch, Jon shrugged. He really didn't want to think upon any of this further and what it could mean for them all. "We still have the rest of the grounds to tend," Jon slapped the other man on the back. "Let's get to it."

++++

_Royal Palace, Sebastien's room_

"I thought among many things a rowan tree protects against witches and witchcraft," Sebastien frowned. He had a grand view of the Royal Gardens from the vantage point of his room as he stared at the newly planted tree. 

"Oui, you're correct, mon ami," Danielle grinned. "But I practice white magic not dark and am immune to its effects."

"What of myself and Antoinette?"

"Do not concern yourself, Sebastien," Danielle smiled fondly at the young vampire. "It won't hurt either one of you since it protects against _evil_ and both of you work to counter the darkness we've been battling for years."

"Speaking of _battles_ ," Sebastien's lips quirked. "Where have d'Artagnan and Christabel gotten off too?"

"They are with the Musketeers explaining in further detail what the soldiers will be up against. Both will be spending plenty of time with them in the coming week preparing those men in how to protect themselves as well as fight against these demons."

A knock at the door interrupted them as Sebastien went to open it. He stepped aside as Christabel walked in... alone.

"So where is he?" Sebastien crossed his arms, studying Christabel intently. She wore all her emotions on her sleeve and Sebastien was familiar with most of them. Whereas d'Artagnan kept everything inside unless he got angry. Right now he wasn't quite sure what was on her mind.

"If you mean d'Artagnan," Christabel appeared worried for just a fraction of a second and then an easy smile slipped into place. "Said he had some business to attend in the city."

"How was he acting before he left you?" Danielle hadn't missed the concern in the young girl's eyes for her brother.

"He seemed fine but there was a moment when it appeared d'Artagnan lost all concentration," Christabel explained. "That's when suddenly d'Artagnan told me he had to leave."

"Did Athos go with him?" Sebastien was all for locating his friend and dragging d'Artagnan back here, kicking and screaming if he had too.

"He was about too when Jean-Armand called him away."

"Not good," Danielle muttered and damned the timing of the Musketeer captain.

"Athos was of two minds of what to do, I could see that much," Christabel ran a hand through her long tresses, tangling them up in the process. "But he couldn't very well ignore his captain."

"If the boy doesn't get back here by the time dinner is announced we will all go in search of him," Danielle announced. A feeling of unease filled her to the point of wanting to go find d'Artagnan this very minute but didn't want to worry the entire household as yet. "Come, children," she took each of them by the arm, "let us find something to occupy ourselves with in the meantime."

++++

_Wandering the streets of Paris_

Not knowing what pulled him, d'Artagnan fingered his amulet around his neck feeling it's all too familiar heat beneath his palm. If anyone had been close enough to him they would have seen his eyes turn from soft brown to a glowing shade of blue. Thing is, d'Artagnan didn't even feel the change come over him nor sensed the evil he was fast approaching.

His feet carried him to the Place Royale, one of Paris' most select neighborhoods. Finding himself standing in front of one of the more exclusive residences, he approached the door that opened up on its own as if by magic. Stepping inside, the intoxicating scent of roses surrounded him once more.

"Bonjour, my young hunter," Seraphine purred as she slipped into view. Her gown was the color of red wine with a plunging neckline that showed off the swell of her breasts, while Seraphine's copper colored hair flowed down past her tiny waist.

Coming out of his trance-like state, d'Artagnan shook his head. "What?" He swiveled his head left and right not understanding how he came to be here or who this woman was. "How did I get here?" Backing away from her, he pulled out his silver plated broadsword. "Better yet... who are you?"

"Your salvation, d'Artagnan," Seraphine coyly smiled, "and mine," her amber eyes took on a yellow/gold tint as the sunlight filtered into her room. Just enough light slipped past the heavy drapes so that she could maneuver about in the daytime or else she would burn. Laughing in delight, Seraphine managed to get past the lad's sword to run a slim hand down d'Artagnan's handsome face. "As to who am I," her expression hardened slightly, "You may call me Seraphine."

" _Seraphine_ ," d'Artagnan repeated in a whisper. "We've met before?"

"Ah!" she let loose a throaty chuckle. "You do remember after all."

"Bits and pieces," d'Artagnan stepped back again from her as she insisted in getting into his space with increasing frequency. "When I was with Athos," his eyes narrowed. "Still, I do not know what I am doing here with you."

"My true name is Princess Ileana of Romania," Seraphine explained. "I haven't gone by that name in years."

He knew then that this woman spelled trouble for all of them. D'Artagnan just didn't know how as yet until she exposed her fangs to his gaze. Pointing his broadsword at her throat he was determined that only one of them would survive this encounter if Seraphine refused to release him. For d'Artagnan knew he was her prisoner despite her not shackling him in chains. "Unless you want to lose your head I suggest you let me leave unharmed."

"Now why in the world would I want to do anything like that," Seraphine laughed. "I'll let you in on a small secret, d'Artagnan," she walked in a wide circle around the boy as he kept careful track of her movements. 'I'm responsible for several of the killings Paris has suffered recently and the attack on those five Musketeers a few days ago," she grinned evilly as her fangs lengthened. "I've brought a few of my friends here on sort of what you would call a _field trip_ ," Seraphine stopped walking as did d'Artagnan. "I have vampires and werewolves under my command and hidden in the city."

"For what purpose?" d'Artagnan could have cheerfully kicked himself, realizing what an asinine question that was under the circumstances. For he knew her true intent.

"Why to kill His Majesty and take control of the country of course, mon cher," Seraphine drew ever closer to the young man again. Her hypnotic gaze placing him under her control despite the powers of his amulet. For her _powers_ were much stronger, honed over several hundred years of time. "And with you by my side, d'Artagnan," her grin was pure evil now, "we'll become invincible!"

++++

_Royal Palace_

"What is that odd smell?" King Louis sniffed the air as he and Anne entered the great hall.

"Oh that," Anne smiled, "Earlier today Danielle burned sage in a good portion of the palace. That's the residue left over from the smoke."

"What does that do, if I may so inquire?" Ever since the twin's arrival the palace has had a do over of major proportions. Just when Louis thought everything was taken care of, something new was added. Just like the rowan tree outside in the gardens.

"She told me it is used as a weapon in spiritual warfare to prevent demonic attacks and banish evil spirits."

"One would think that evil wouldn't dare show its face at the Louvre now that we're so _protected_ ," Louis couldn't help the sardonic note in his voice.

"Rightly so, my husband." Taking Louis' arm in her own, Anne led him outside to the Royal Gardens so they could admire the hard work their groundskeepers were doing.

++++

_Athos' apartments_

"Thought you were supposed ta be with the kid?" Porthos could tell Athos was agitated by the way the older man kept pacing back and forth. "Ya gonna make a hole in that carpet if ya keep up that way."

Throwing a disgusted look at his friend, Athos removed his hat and threw it on the table in a fit of frustration. "I _was_ supposed to be with d'Artagnan but Treville called me away to discuss some matters of import and now Christabel informed me d'Artagnan headed for the city."

"Then what are we doin' in here?" Porthos growled. "Let's go find the whelp before trouble finds em', eh?"

"I'm with Porthos," Aramis agreed. He too was filled with concern for the bright lad and would hate to see any harm befall the boy even though he appeared more than capable of defending himself. Still, if d'Artagnan encountered any trouble this day Aramis realized Athos would never forgive himself because he was to have been the youngster's shadow.

Grabbing his hat, Athos then put his weapon's belt back on with determination. If they had to hit every shop in the district, Athos would until he located the pup.

"That's a big area ta search," Porthos' dark eyes locked onto Athos'. "Why don't we make a stop at the Court first. If anything or anyone mysterious pops up in the city someone there usually knows about it first."  

"Would make finding the boy easier," Aramis hummed in agreement.

"Court it is then." Athos vowed to himself that if d'Artagnan were harmed in any capacity the creature involved would rue the day they ever came to Paris.

++++

_Notes:_

Some information on the rowan tree. The European rowan has long been associated with magic and protection against enchantment and evil beings in Europe. Some of the rowan tree's magic and protective qualities may stem from the fact that there is a small five-pointed star, or pentagram, opposite the stalk of each berry; pentagrams have long been considered symjbols of protection. The berries' red color is also claimed to be the best protective color against enchantment. Linguists say that the name *rowan* might derive from the Old Norse raun or rogn, which could have its roots in the proto-Germanic raudnian, *getting red*. The density of the rowan wood is supposed to make it a suitable material for walking sticks, magician's staves, and druid's staffs. Pieces of rowan trees kept inside houses may guard against lightning, whereas pieces placed on top of graves will prevent the dead from haunting. It has been known to be brought on board vessels by sailors and fishermen for good luck. It has been given many popular names, such as Witch Wood, Witchbane, Witchen tree, Rune tree, Whispering tree, Whitten tree, Rawn tree, and Mountain Ash (even though it is not an ash).

Also I had Seraphine tell d'Art who she truly was. In reality there was a Princess Ileana of Romania. She was the youngest daughter of King Ferdinand I of Romania and his consort Queen Maria of Romania. Though she was born in 1909 and died in 1991, I am using her in my story in a totally different way making her born hundreds of years ago before the 16th century.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Note at bottom
> 
> ++++

_Court of Miracles_

Waiting for Porthos to hopefully gain some information from Flea, Aramis and Athos sat on their mounts just outside the Court.

The longer d'Artagnan remained missing the more Athos felt that time was slipping away from them. He didn't understand why he felt this way. It was like he had a strange connection to the pup, one he didn't even share with his two closest brothers. But whatever that _connection_ was it told him that d'Artagnan was in deadly peril. More than likely from the very thing they were trying to protect Their Majestys from. He could feel Roger becoming increasingly restless beneath him. Glancing over at Aramis the same could be said for Belle.

"Finally," Aramis muttered under his breath, relieved to see Porthos coming towards them in one piece. You never knew what would happen when you entered the Court, even though Porthos was welcomed here. "Has Flea heard anything of interest from her runners lately?" Porthos didn't bother answering right away, just grabbed Roulette's reins out of Aramis' hands and mounted his horse. "Bien," he tipped his hat back from his head, "now I know why I spotted another grey hair this morning as I stared into my mirror," he huffed. "Comes from too many intense missions and waiting for my brother to answer a simple question."

"There's a woman involved," Porthos roughly replied. "A beautiful one from what one of the kid's told Flea."

"Why... why," Athos dragged a hand through his hair making it stand on end, "is there always a _woman_ involved?"

Holding his finger in the air, Aramis smiled. "Ah, but remember, mon frere, not just any woman but a _beautiful_ one."

"Merde!" Athos shook his head. "Tis one and the same to me," he stabbed Porthos with an urgent look. "Tell me that someone knows where d'Artagnan went?"

"The whelp was last seen headin' toward the Place Royale," Porthos responded as he steered Roulette in that direction.

Aramis whistled through his teeth. "That's in the Marais district," he grinned. "Quite an uptown area for d'Artagnan to be visiting."

"Was _she_ with the boy?" Athos arched a brow as he canted his head.

"D'Artagnan was all alone from what Flea disclosed," Porthos responded gruffly.

"Then where does this unknown female come into the picture, mon ami?" Aramis drew his horse closer to Porthos.

"One of the lads here at the Court saw her that first time Athos and d'Artagnan were patrolin' the streets together," Porthos' concern for d'Artagnan grew worse by the minute. From the description given to him she sounded like trouble with a capital T.

"You mean when I somehow _misplaced_ the youngster while near the tavern," Athos frowned, "and then he came out of that alley in a daze?"

"Oui," Porthos grunted. "He told Flea that a lovely woman came out of the alleyway right after Athos and d'Artagnan went inside the tavern," Porthos leveled a look at Athos. "Said she had hair of fire that went past her waist. A real refined-like lady," Porthos glanced at Aramis with a smirk on his lips, "not your type at all, Mis," he grinned at the pout the other man gave him. Hearing Athos clearing his throat, Porthos continued. "The lad went on ta say that our mystery woman went ta peer inside the tavern like she was makin' sure where d'Artagnan had gone and then went about her own business."

Hat hanging from the horn of his saddle, Athos used both hands to grab fistfuls of his hair as he tugged hard, "Arrrrgh!"

"Did you get it all out of your system," Aramis grinned, hearing Porthos quietly snicker beside him.

"NON!" Athos snapped and slapped his hat back on. "Let us get to our destination quickly," he pursed his lips, his blue eyes settling on Aramis. "Shouldn't take Aramis very long to find out if someone living there fits her description."

"May I ask why you're volunteering me to question the neighbors about their potentially deadly resident?" Aramis asked, slightly annoyed at Athos for picking on him.

"Who better than _you_ to wax lyrical in describing a woman's wonderful attributes," Athos was amazed at himself that at this point he could actually find something to be amused over but he wasn't alone as Athos could see mirth dancing in Porthos' dark eyes. Aramis' face though was a picture as the other man appeared to have his nose bent out of shape from Athos' teasing remark.

"Parfait alors," Aramis griped and with a few soft words to Belle, led the way to the Place Royale.

++++

_Place Royale, straddling between third and fourth arrondissements of Paris_

Riding past the homes, Porthos was stunned to see how they all resembled one another. "All the housefronts look the same," he scratched at his beard. "Ain't that a might odd?"

Knowing this was one district Porthos' duties as a Musketeer had yet to bring him too, Aramis chuckled as he dismounted. "That's how this area was designed," with hands on his hips, Aramis did a complete circle as he took in the surrounding houses. They all were built from red brick with strips of stone quoins over vaulted arcades that stood on square pillars. Their roofs were all adorned with pitched blue slate. Overall the expensive architecture screamed out that only the rich lived here... peddlers and Musketeers not welcome. Glancing up at Athos he was about to object one last time, but when his friend glared at him Aramis quickly changed his mind. Clamping his lips tightly together, he marched away.

"Ain't it kind of funny that for once Mis is mad about havin' ta talk about a beautiful woman?" Porthos made sure he kept Aramis in view while his brother approached several residents that were just leaving their homes.

"Aramis can be quite contrary when he wants to be," Athos drawled. "You know that as well as I."

"Contrary or not," Porthos grunted, "I just want him ta find out anythin' about our missin' kid without Mis gettin' pounded on by some brute."

"That usually only happens when Aramis has cuckolded one of his mistresses outraged husbands," Athos grinned. Aramis' romantic antics were well known throughout the garrison and parts of Paris. Woe to any woman, married or not, that was ever in the man's vicinity. Aramis just couldn't help himself. He'd flirt away, never thinking of the consequences to himself or the other party. Up until now Aramis has remained relatively unscathed from his various liaisons. Athos could only hope it would remain that way. "You would think someone here would have seen d'Artagnan at least. I believe a Musketeer would stand out among the nobles that live in this district." As Athos dismounted from Roger, he and Porthos tied up their mounts to the same post where Belle was secured.

++++

After questioning what amounted to at least a dozen people in all, Aramis joined his friends who had decided to enjoy the warmth of the day by an ornate fountain. Dipping his handkerchief into the cool water, Aramis wiped down his face and neck.

"Aramis," Athos nearly snapped in impatience for some forthcoming information.

"From everything I've gathered d'Artagnan is in that home over there," Aramis pointed over to a building at the end of a long row of houses.

"We go in very carefully," Athos ordered. "I know d'Artagnan usually can take of himself but going by recent events I believe that not to be the case any longer," he shot both comrades a warning look. "I do not want any harm to come to the lad if at all possible."

"Ya talk ta us like we're... we're," Porthos searched for the right word and could only come up with one that fit, _"_ _nitwits"_ , he spat in a hurtful voice.

"Porthos," Aramis rolled his eyes, "speak for yourself when you say something like that."

Brushing past both men, Athos muttered low about working with idiot brothers.

++++

_Inside Seraphine's home_

After Porthos jammed his poignard underneath the windowsill, they gained entry into the house. It appeared they were in the woman's bedroom, if judging by the frothy concoctions thrown haphazardly on the bed were any indication. That was the one thing they didn't think upon before breaking in. Aside from the obvious that d'Artagnan possibly was a prisoner here, the woman may not be working alone. Apparently that fact hit them all at the same time as they looked askance at one another. Too late for them to trouble themselves on that now as they proceeded to quietly work their way out of the bedroom into the narrow hallway.

Hearing voices speaking, Athos held up his hand for his brothers to halt. Signaling them to follow his movements, Athos slowly headed down the hall, tracking the voices to what seemed like the main area of the house. But when he peeked around an open entranceway Athos spotted only one person inside and that was d'Artagnan tied to a chair in the center of the room. It appeared that the boy was totally alone but he had to wonder about that other voice he had heard. Still seeing no one else about Athos knew they'd never get a better chance than this to free the young man.

Aramis and Porthos stood guard while Athos untied the lad's hands. 

"Do ya smell that?" Porthos nudged Aramis in the shoulder.

"Oui," Aramis sniffed the air. "Quite a pleasant aroma," he smiled. "She must like roses. Much like my last mistress," Aramis winked at Porthos and chuckled as his large friend shook a fist in Aramis' face.

As the inseparables waited for d'Artagnan to rub feeling back into his wrists, they were in for an unpleasant shock when the boy stood up and lifted his head to stare blankly at them. Gone were the child's normal, soft brown eyes... instead only an inky blackness peered out at them.

Instantly jumping back from the boy, all three men raised their weapons toward an unarmed d'Artagnan. Aramis hastily murmured a quick prayer and kissed his cross, while his other hand held a pistol trained on the pup's chest. Then their spirits plummeted even further as rich, feminine laughter filled the air around them and, as if by magic, a woman materialized by d'Artagnan's side.

"Bonjour, gentilshommes," Seraphine's sharp fangs were clearly on display for their benefit. "I am afraid you are too late to save your petit garcon," she ran a finger down d'Artagnan's slack face. "He _belongs_ to me now... _body and soul_."

++++

 _Note:_  
As of 1799 the Place Royale was re-named and is now known as Place des Vosges.


	15. Chapter 15

_Same day - Place Royale, Seraphine's home_

As he stared at this mysterious woman, Athos thought perhaps he shouldn’t even consider her in that category any longer but as a monster with very pointy teeth. By the way she hungrily looked back at them, this vampire may just be considering them as her light snack for the day. "Whatever you've done to d'Artagnan can be undone," Athos boasted, though he couldn't be sure about that as he looked into the dark, vacant eyes of the boy.

"You're probably wondering how, despite the child's," Seraphine tugged lightly on d'Artagnan's amulet, " _protection_ , that I now control him."

"The thought had crossed our minds," Aramis didn’t take his eyes off of her, readying himself for any form of attack to come their way.

"Centuries have come and gone since my own turning," Seraphine chuckled. "My powers are infinite now," she gently ran a fingertip under d'Artagnan's chin. "I take what I like, when I like and use it until I'm tired of it," her amber eyes glowed briefly. "In this case young d'Artagnan suits my purposes admirably," she wet her lips. “But how remiss of me,” Seraphine made sure the three Musketeers noted her total possession of d'Artagnan as she ran her hand lightly up and down the boy's chest without d'Artagnan flinching away in the slightest, “forgive my poor manners at the lack of introduction,” she laughed. “My name is Seraphine.”

“I believe she’s expecting us to return the favor,” Aramis glanced at Athos and saw him nod. “I am Aramis, our taciturn friend to my right is Athos and our giant companion is Porthos.”

“I can’t say it’s a pleasure seeing how you’ve barged into my humble abode,” Seraphine’s eyes suddenly glinted with malice. She leaned toward d’Artagnan to whisper something into the young man's ear and stood back to watch her handiwork in action.

"Ya see the whelp's neck?" Porthos looked at Athos and noticed how he was staring at the fresh puncture marks as well.

"Uh huh," Athos grunted and pierced both Aramis and Porthos with a _be prepared_ look.

Stepping away from Seraphine's side, d'Artagnan raised his right arm, the one brandishing his broadsword and took a powerful swipe at Athos first. In his left hand he wielded his main gauche, using that to jab at Aramis who tried to distract d’Artagnan from maiming Athos.

"What odds would ya lay against the three of us comin' out of this fight in one piece," Porthos jerked his head toward the whelp, "against someone under supernatural influences?"

"Not good, mon frere," Aramis muttered as he dodged away from d’Artagnan’s main gauche which came way to close to his face for comfort.

"Ya could of lied ta make me feel better," Porthos rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hurt the boy if he could get out of it, but things didn't appear too good at the moment... for any of them.

Not sure if this would work, but Athos would try anything if there was a glimmer of d'Artagnan still in there. As the boy attacked him again, it didn't feel to Athos as if the lad was putting considerable effort into it. "Remember who you are!" he shouted out to the youngster as Athos backpeddled from a blow meant to separate his head from his shoulders. Apparently the pup was just holding back on him as d'Artagnan pushed his advantage forward, causing Athos to stumble thus leaving himself wide open as d’Artagnan stabbedAthos in his left arm. It was a good thing it was with the young man's main gauche otherwise Athos would have had a severed limb if the boy had used his broadsword instead. Tending to his bleeding wound, Athos noted that the blade hadn’t gone very deep, another thing to be thankful on as he watched the d’Artagnan move on to Aramis.

"Much as I like this dance we are doing," Aramis managed to get out after d'Artagnan's main gauche nearly ripped his doublet in two, "I have to remind you of your sister Christabel who would be quite distressed if we ended up killing you!" His choice of words only succeeded in making the boy angrier. Next thing Aramis knew he was bleeding from a wound to his side. "Then again, perhaps Captain Treville would be distressed at _our_ own deaths!"

“Is it bad?” Athos observed his friend’s weeping wound and wondered if any of them would survive this day.

“It appears to be a minor one,” Aramis, from what he could see of his injury, was unconcerned over it. He never was one to faint over a little amount of blood.

"I thought ya were good with words, Mis! All ya did was rile the whelp up more!" Porthos shoved his friends aside and challenged the youth himself. Even with his own superior strength Porthos wasn't a match for the fury behind d'Artagnan's attack when it came. A nice slice out of his leg from the whelp's broadsword attested to that.

“Have you noticed that d’Artagnan doesn’t appear to be aiming to kill us?” Aramis yelled out to his brothers.

“I’m taking that as a significant sign that the lad is trying to fight her control,” Athos glared daggers at Seraphine’s relaxed stance as she observed d’Artagnan carrying out her orders.

"D'Artagnan!" Seraphine called out in a slightly bored voice, "you can stop playing with them."

"Playin'?" Porthos huffed out as he caught his breath, watching as d'Artagnan obediently backed away from them and went to join her. Going to stand between his comrades Porthos whispered, “Cat got his tongue as well? Haven’t heard a peep out of the whelp since we arrived.”

“Possibly d’Artagnan can’t,” Aramis offered. “Whatever influence he’s under may prevent him from speaking.”

"I think, gentilshommes," she purred seductively, "you have outstayed your welcome."

Knowing when to retreat when the odds were stacked against you, Athos grabbed each of his friend's arms and dragged them toward the door. "We will go back and report to Treville," he told them urgently as he pushed them outside.

"We just gonna leave the whelp with that _witch_?" Porthos was definitely against that plan.

Rolling his eyes, Athos stabbed the larger man with an irritated look. "Seraphine's a _vampire_ not a witch," he clarified.

"Merde!" Porthos shot Athos a dirty look. "Ya know what I'm gettin' at!"

"It will only be worse for d'Artagnan if we leave him behind," Aramis hissed. He was in full agreement with Porthos about not wanting to leave d'Artagnan behind.

"What do you two suggest?" Athos arched his brow, glaring at them. He knew his friends wouldn't have the faintest idea how to proceed but gave them the opportunity to voice their ideas. When neither man came up with a viable option, Athos herded them toward where they left their horses. Dread and grief filled him at leaving the boy alone with that creature. But there was nothing any of them could do for d'Artagnan at the moment. Athos prayed that Danielle and the others could come up with a plan.

++++

_Later back at the Royal Palace - Throne Room_

"This is outrageous!" Louis cried out as his anguished eyes locked onto Jean-Armand's. "Tell me that d'Artagnan can fight this diabolical evil?"

As helpless as Louis felt, Jean-Armand wouldn’t offer him up meaningless platitudes. Instead he observed Danielle conversing with the inseparables. Perhaps their combined heads put together could come up with a solution to free the boy from this viper's clutches.

++++

"I've never heard of her," Danielle murmured quietly, tapping her chin in thought as she spoke with the Musketeers. "From everything you've told me about her this Seraphine sounds like she could be an ancient one?" Gazing intently into Athos' blue eyes, Danielle saw confusion in fill his face. "If she is hundreds of years old that's one of the reasons why Seraphine could counter d'Artagnan's amulet's powers so easily."

"I wondered about that because I thought that was supposed to protect the pup from all types of evil," Aramis stated.

"It was," Christabel agreed shakily, holding herself together by a slim thread. It helped that Antoinette and Sebastien kept trying to bolster her spirits up.

"Antoinette and I could go try our luck at freeing d'Artagnan ourselves," Sebastien wanted to rip the woman's throat out. That was his best friend Seraphine controlled and he'd be damned if she'd get away with it! Seeing the same determination to rescue d'Artagnan reflected in Antoinette's eyes, Sebastien bared his fangs.

"Non," Danielle shook her head. "We can't risk her gaining control of either one of you. Tis bad enough she has d'Artagnan in her grasp." She felt that someone should keep a level head over this. "We can't proceed until we can be sure of defeating her."

"Tis a safe bet this woman is the one responsible for bringing in those other wild creatures to Paris," Athos knew he sounded defeated but that's how he felt with Seraphine holding the boy more or less hostage. He didn't speak upon his odd connection to d'Artagnan to anyone yet. Like now for instance, Athos could actually feel the lad struggling against Seraphine's hold on him. Thinking it could work both ways, Athos closed his eyes and concentrated with everything he had in him to send the pup his own strength and encouragement. Not knowing if it really helped the youngster, Athos slowly opened his eyes only to encounter Danielle's sharp gaze settling upon him.

"I thought so," she placed a hand on Athos' arm. "Come, we need to talk." Drawing him aside, Danielle crossed her arms and studied him until she knew she was making him uncomfortable. "When did you know?"

"Know what?" Athos tried to evade her searching look but found it difficult to do so.

Sighing, Danielle shook her head. "It doesn't matter I guess. What does matter is that you and d'Artagnan do have a connection between one another and perhaps it is one that we could use in our favor."

"Finally," Athos released a breath, "someone with an idea that doesn't sound hairbrained."

"Did I say I had one?" she pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side. "Mmmmm, it could work."

"What?" Athos asked. "What could work?"

"You'd have to be willing to cooperate with me." Danielle knew he would though. She could tell that Athos liked d'Artagnan nearly right from the first moment they met. It didn't take her long to know from d'Artagnan how much he admired Athos. If she could channel Athos' energy into the boy's it just might be enough to break the spell Seraphine's bite induced in her young friend. It would be something that Seraphine wouldn't have counted on.

"Anything to save d'Artagnan's life," Athos admitted, "and in turn it would eventually save Paris as well."

Taking his arm again, Danielle walked back to the others. "There just may be a way after all to get d'Artagnan back."

"You've come up with something?" Treville wondered why Danielle's eyes kept flitting toward Athos. And why Athos kept looking away from her.

Bringing Athos gently toward her, Danielle smiled. "How do you feel about leaving your own body for a time, mmmmm?" Then realizing how that must have sounded to him she corrected herself. " _You_ wouldn't really be leaving it but I would need to send your energy to the boy to strengthen him."

"I already tried something like that just now," Athos grumbled. "I have know way of knowing if it worked."

"You did not have _my_ help, mon ami," Danielle grinned, her black eyes gleaming.

Perplexed by her words, Athos tilted his head as he studied her. "Am I going to regret this?"

"Only if you don't do exactly as I say." Danielle could hear the others whispering behind her.

"Uh, that don't sound too promisin'," Porthos grunted, earning him glares from Aramis, Athos and Captain Treville. Holding out his hands in supplication he added, "or it could work."

"Athos can be a little headstrong, Mademoiselle," Aramis winked at her.

"Tell me something I do not already know," she huffed in amusement. When Danielle heard Athos muttering under his breath, she turned her head and observed his discomfort. "Anything you care to add that wouldn't make my ears burn?"

"Could we just get this over and done with," Athos snapped impatiently. He thought Danielle could test the patience of a saint.

"Your wish is indeed my command," Danielle looked on in amusement as Athos sent her a frustrated look.

"Admit you're enjoying this," Athos growled.

"Oh I wouldn't dare," Danielle laughed.

Listening to the by-play between the Wicca and his friend, Aramis turned to Porthos. "Either this is going to work," he mused, "or Athos is going to want Danielle's head on a platter."

"It'll be interestin' all right," Porthos agreed, "as long as no harm comes to either Athos or d'Artagnan in the process."

"From your mouth to God's ears, mon ami," Aramis prayed whatever Danielle hoped to accomplish would be a success.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes below.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, early evening - Royal Palace, throne room_

"Where is that woman?" Athos grumbled as he paced back at forth only to halt when he felt a large hand on his shoulder stop him, turning him around to push him back down into the chair he had been previously sitting down on.

"Danielle went to her room to meditate," Antoinette offered, watching as a deep scowl formed on his face while Athos grumbled at Porthos' hovering.

"Why did she not tell me to meditate?" Athos arched his brow, glaring at the young girl.

"Because you wouldn't know how to _mediate_ if you tried," Aramis huffed. "Can you honestly see yourself doing that?"

Frowning, Athos took a second to think on it and shook his head no. "She's been gone rather a long time."

As if she had heard Athos' talking about her, Danielle breezed back into the room. "I have prepared myself and now need to do the same for you, Athos." Walking up to where the Musketeer sat, Danielle's black eyes held Athos'. "I need you to clear your mind and pray for d'Artagnan while I create a circle of protection."

Grunting, Athos' eyes narrowed on her. "I haven't _prayed_ in many a year, Mademoiselle," he scoffed. "I doubt God would listen to them," he shrugged. "That is if I could even remember any from my childhood."

"If you care at all for d'Artagnan," Danielle snapped, "you will do this!" She promised herself that she would not let this Musketeer get her goat but it was a tiresome process. "The longer and clearer you pray for the boy the more energy is provided to him, and after all that is what we are trying to accomplish."

"May I inquire as to what a _circle of protection_ is?" Aramis asked, always excited to learn something new and unusual.

"Of course," Danielle smiled at him. "Before one can direct energy you must create a _circle_ which is a protected and sacred area to keep negative influences away." She then began backing away from everyone, gazing about the room with a curious expression on her face.

"Somethin' wrong?" Porthos asked, wondering at her actions.

"I'm just trying to figure out which way east is?"

"Why?" Porthos couldn't imagine what importance the direction would be.

" _East_ is associated with the air element, new beginnings and inspiration." Danielled twirled around, taking in every aspect of the room she stood in, still undecided. "Well it really doesn't matter, I'll just choose a point and consider it to be east." Looking at everyone, Danielle held up her hand. "I need absolute quiet now while I do this," she glared at Athos, noticing the man's lips quirk upward.

"Don't look at me," Athos drawled, "I'm too busy _praying,_ " hearing Aramis' quiet snuff of laughter again, Athos decided to let it go this time. It just wasn't worth his effort.

Everyone observed the wiccan as she went to work. It was actually so quiet one would have thought themselves in church. But this is what Danielle demanded, and not one of them wanted to be on the receiving end of her ire.

Danielle stood at the center of the circle that she would be creating. Extending her arm and forefinger, Danielle saw a blue glow at her fingertip. Aiming it downward, a beam of light struck the ground at the desired edge of the circle. Slowly she turned clockwise. As Danielle kept turning, a trail of blue light formed her circle. Continuing the motion, she kept turning clockwise until she reached the point from where she started and saw her circle formed. When it was completed, the entire circle glowed with a blue light. Then the circle formed itself into a sphere. This sphere would then provide a protective barrier between the outer world and the inner space she had created.

All stood in awe of her powers. Even Sebastien, Christabel and Antoinette, though they had seen her do this a few times in the past.

Their Majestys had heard of such things, of course, being schooled by Christabel and d'Artagnan on their visits to see them. But to actually watch something being magically created took their breath away.

"I wonder if Danielle would consent to performing something of that nature at one of our parties?" Louis murmured to Anne, the latter turned shocked eyes on him.

"Sometimes I worry about you, Louis," Anne punched her husband hard in the arm, "I really do."

Sending her a wounded look, Louis rubbed his limb, pouting the whole while as Anne rolled her eyes.

Now that it was just her and Athos within the protective circle, Danielle walked behind where the Musketeer sat. Bending her head she spoke softly in his ear. "Relax your body more, settle into a comfortable position and take deep, abdominal breaths." She watched him carefully as Danielle went back to stand in front of Athos. "Now close your eyes and visualize d'Artagnan in your mind. Focus on him and _him_ alone. I need you to continue to bathe the lad with your thoughts, prayers and feelings of love."

Snapping his eyes open, Athos stared at her. " _Love_?"

"Oui," Danielle tilted her head to the side as she studied the obstinate man.

"Who said I love the whelp?" Athos growled, hearing Aramis and Porthos snickering behind him. He whipped his head around and threw them such a fierce look that his two friends instantly dropped their smiles and backed away further from the circle Athos inhabited. It was as if his two brothers thought Athos would reach out and swat them with his hat or poke them with his rapier.

"It has been pretty obvious to me that something akin to that lies in your heart for the teenager," Danielle stated firmly.

Huffing, Athos continued to mumble under his breath. "Damnable woman."

"I heard that," she chuckled, looking at him fondly as one would gaze at a precocious child. "As I was saying, once you've done that part I need you to imagine a white bubble or funnel containing those feelings and envelope d'Artagnan within it," Danielle then placed an object into Athos' hands.

"Now you want a _bubble_ ," Athos exclaimed incredulously. "I'm a Musketeer... you're the wicca," he spat. " _You_ imagine the damn bubble!"

"Ah!" she laughed lightly. "But _you're_ the one connecting to the child not I."

"Merde! I feel like I am in a circus act and a poor one at that!" Once again he snapped his head around to glare at Aramis and Porthos, just daring them to say anything more on the matter. To which his friends grinned sheepishly back at him, which told Athos more than words that they were about to impose their dry wit where it was not wanted nor appreciated. Staring down into his hands though he was puzzled as to the item Danielle had just given him.

Seeing that look, Danielle explained what it was. "Using a clear quartz crystal that only has one point helps amplify the energy you'll be sending d'Artagnan."

"Anything else I should hold?" Athos held out his other hand, expecting more. Which there was as he watched Danielle's right hand remove something from her dress pocket. Staring at the worn leather wristband, Athos frowned. "This is the boy's?"

"Oui," Danielle replied softly. "It was given to him by his pere and d'Artagnan is usually never without it," she glanced quickly over at Christabel and noted the girl's chin quivering as the teenager tried to be brave.

"It's a dearly beloved item of my brother's, Athos," Christabel offered him a tentative smile, even though her eyes still shimmered with unshed tears.

"Bien," Athos said stiffly, "I am well armed now," he looked at everyone and nodded his head. Once again closing his eyes and doing as Danielle had bid.

"That is correct," Danielle was genuinely happy that Athos was finally working with her and not against her. "That wristband ties you all the more closely to the youngster. I want you to focus solely on your connection to the boy. Visualize your energy going from you to d'Artagnan," Danielle urged. "Put the full force of your own iron will into that energy. That crystal you hold will help strengthen your mental ability as it will pick up and store vibrations to help direct your own vibrational energy."

Off to the side, Porthos felt like he had entered another world, which indeed he and his brothers had once vampires and werewolves entered their city. But seeing Danielle create a circle out of thin air really spooked him. Which is the reason why he nearly stood on top of Aramis, not being able to get close enough to the man than he already was. "After all this," Porthos whispered to him, "I hope d'Artagnan's able to shake loose that vampire."

"I never even thought to ask if this is in any way harmful to Athos," Aramis returned.

Having heard the sharpshooter's words, Danielle turned her head slightly catching Aramis' eyes. "Non," she smiled, "Athos will be perfectly safe within this circle."

So, everyone anxiously watched and waited while Athos concentrated on trying to set d'Artagnan free of his supernatural bonds.

++++

_Place Royale, Seraphine's home_

Enjoying her triumph over the Musketeers, Seraphine ran her fingertips through d'Artagnan's long hair. "Fools, all of them for thinking they could best me!" She stood behind the boy, tilted his head to the side somewhat and ran her tongue up and down his neck. "Mmmmm," she nearly purred, "perhaps just a little taste." But then Seraphine's valet interrupted her as he had a matter of import to discuss, taking them both out of the room.

It was an opportune time, for Seraphine was not witness to what was happening to d'Artagnan. The boy stood rigidly off to the side near a big, picturesque window overlooking Place Royale's finest homes. But the lad really wasn't taking in any of the beauty nor the residents as they went about their own business.

It came over him slowly at first. An overwhelming sense of peace, warmth and love filled him as d'Artagnan sensed a strong presence within his soul. A strength that came from another traveled throughout his body, giving d'Artagnan hope that he could become his own person once more.

The strangeness of it was that everything he felt d'Artagnan knew had come from Athos. Brave, loyal to a fault, no nonsense Athos. He would laugh about it with the man later but realizing that Athos traveled this path to save him humbled d'Artagnan because that meant Athos had worked with Danielle to accomplish this feat. Knowing how the man felt about the wicca made this seem nearly impossible to even contemplate. But d'Artagnan felt the energy swirling inside of him, working its own magic in releasing him from Seraphine's spell.

Hearing the vampire coming back inside the room, d'Artagnan kept his back turned away from her. For the light flickering in his eyes was the only outward sign that something was beginning to happen in d'Artagnan. And if Seraphine would have witnessed the change of d'Artagnan's eye color from total black to normal brown, she would have instantly countered it.

Gripping tightly to his silver plated broadsword, eyes changing again to a darker hue of blue fire, d'Artagnan waited until he determined where Seraphine's location exactly was. Then having heard the vampire dismiss her servant, d'Artagnan felt Seraphine's loathsome presence directly behind him once again.

"Mon petit garcon," Seraphine sweetly said, "soon Paris will tremble at my feet and you will rule as my consort." But d'Artagnan's next words brought about an ugly look to her beautiful face.

"Oh I wouldn't count on that happening anytime soon," d'Artagnan voiced dryly. Taking her off guard, he swiftly spun around swinging his broadsword for the killing stroke. Empowered by the energies flowing inside him, d'Artagnan severed Seraphine's head from her lovely neck.

++++

Notes:

Everything mentioned in here that Danielle did in helping Athos and creating her circle was researched through multiple sites. Only changing slightly to suit my story.


	17. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is it folks. I hope you've enjoyed the ride into the supernatural with me.  
> Thanks again for kudos, comments and suggestions. As always they have encouraged me greatly!
> 
> ++++

_Same night, late in the evening now – Royal Palace, throne room_

“He’s back!” Antoinette pirouetted around the room where everyone still gathered.

Danielle had been keeping an eye out on Athos who kept growling to anyone who’d listen that he was greatly tired. “Of course you would be,” she pushed him back down into his seat. “You’ve expended a goodly amount of energy, Athos,” Danielle was becoming exasperated with his moaning and groaning, despite the fact that he had helped d’Artagnan. “You need to let your body naturally restore itself.”

“Woman,” Athos snapped, “I would be better off at my place letting my body _naturally restore itself_ ,” he sneered at her.

“Fine!” Danielle retorted back angrily. “Let me see you stand up unaided then,” she crossed her arms, tapped her right foot and waited to see what the stubborn idiot could do.

Starting to get up, Athos fell back down into his chair as a bout of lightheadedness hit him. “Perhaps I was a tad hasty,” he announced sheepishly. “I will wait a bit longer.” Athos hated the knowing smirk that settled on Danielle's face at his admission.

“At least Danielle didn’t say _I told you so_ ,” Aramis whispered into Athos’ ear, making the older man push his brother away.

“Now what was young Antoinette going on about?” Athos wearily asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. If the lightheadedness didn’t give him a headache surely Danielle’s presence would.

“D’Artagnan’s just entered the garrison,” Christabel happily announced. “Musketeer Rene came to give Captain Treville the news just a few minutes ago.”

"Well I am curious as to if d'Artagnan disposed of that vile creature," Louis arched a brow as Anne tucked her arm into his, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure the lad will give a good account of himself once he gets here," Jean-Armand told him. And just as he said that, d'Artagnan walked into the room at a slow pace.

Launching herself at d'Artagnan, Christabel nearly squeezed him to death. Leaning back in his arms her eyes settled on his blood spattered face and clothes. "Are you injured anywhere?"

Smiling crookedly, d'Artagnan's eyes were warm as he gazed at his sister. "Non, the blood is not mine but Seraphine's." He was tired though and it showed. Looking over her head, d'Artagnan's eyes zeroed in on a satisfied Athos whose smirk spoke volumes. "I do feel like all that extra energy that came from Athos has left me." Dropping a light kiss on top of Christabel's head d'Artagnan put her aside to go straight over to the older Musketeer.

Before he could do that though Sebastien threw his arm around d'Artagnan's neck and hugged him. "Good to see you in one piece, mon ami."

Patting Sebastien's back, d'Artagnan grinned at him. "You should know how hard it is to kill a d'Artagnan," he winked at his best friend. 

Then it was Antoinette's turn as she warmly hugged him. "I am pleased to see you alive," Antoinette smiled impishly at d'Artagnan.

"Believe me I'm quite happy to be _alive_ ," d'Artagnan chuckled. Jean-Armand, Louis and Anne were not to be outdone as they too surrounded d'Artagnan as he resigned himself to receiving more pats on the back and hugs. Finally breaking away he managed to get to the man who was more important to him than mere words could express.

But then he was once again detained as d'Artagnan was literally lifted off his feet by Porthos as the large Musketeer greeted him with a bear hug guaranteed to leave him with a few bruises. Laughing, d'Artagnan said, "I'm pleased to see you as well, Porthos."

Setting the boy back on his feet, Porthos slapped the youth on his back. Then let Aramis have a turn.

"No souvenirs for us?" Aramis grinned and embraced the youngster. "I'm disappointed."

"Well I didn't think it would do for me to walk down the streets of Paris carrying Seraphine's bloody head dangling from my hand," d'Artagnan rolled his eyes.

"Her _head_?" both Porthos' brows rose high.

Making a slashing motion across his throat, d'Artagnan indicated what he had done to her. "It was only possible because of Athos over there." Pushing Aramis gently aside, d'Artagnan finally made his way over to the man.

Kneeling on the floor, d'Artagnan took the older Musketeer's hands in his own. With gentle eyes, d'Artagnan looked into the tired blue ones of Athos'. "I owe you my life, mon ami." Sitting down on the floor, d'Artagnan placed his head on Athos' lap, feeling the man's gentle fingers run through his hair.

Reaching out with an arm behind him, d'Artagnan took hold of the slim hand belonging to his other friend who was standing nearby. "You as well, Danielle."

Smiling at the picture the two men presented, Danielle sighed with pleasure. "I was only the means to help Athos join with you."

"Your connection is very strong," Christabel told Athos as she joined them, placing her own hand on d'Artagnan's head and gripping Athos' hand in her other. "Different from the one I share with my brother." Surprising the Musketeer when she leaned down to place a kiss on Athos' cheek, Christabel was amused by the blush that covered his face, "Merci." Stepping back she went into Danielle's caring arms.

"What happened to the vampire exactly," Athos waved his hand in the air, "I noticed your gesture when you were talking to Porthos and Aramis." His voice was thick with emotion as he stared down at the top of the boy's head.

Tilting his head up, d'Artagnan glanced into Athos' curious eyes. "I decapitated her."

Arching one brow, Athos' lips quirked upward. "Good," he grunted. "Now what?"

"With her death the _weres_ and _vamps_ she had under her control will now return to where they came from," d'Artagnan explained.

"More than likely that means they'll head back to Lupiac," Sebastien's sarcastic note was heard by all.

"Well we're used to dealing with them," Antoinette shrugged her slim shoulders. "Nothing new there."

Biting his lip, Sebastien nodded his head in agreement with her.

"Not to change the subject," Aramis broke the sudden silence that filled the room after Sebastien's remark, "but it just occurred to me that I haven't seen Reynard and Raoule anywhere," his eyes landed on Christabel who was smiling at him.

"They've been guarding the palace making sure that nothing evil made it past them," she replied.

Holding a finger up in the air, Aramis appeared puzzled. "There has been no sign of them as far as I could see."

Amused, Christabel laughed. "It wouldn't do for Louis' staff to go off running half cocked at seeing our wolves." Exchanging a glance with Danielle, Christabel motioned for the older woman to answer the Musketeer's question.

"A spell of invisibility works wonders every now and then," Danielle's lips twitched as she observed Aramis' reaction.

" _Invisibility_?" he stared at her as if she had just threatened to turn him into a toad. "Never mind. I don't believe I need the particulars."

"D'Artagnan," Athos spoke softly, lifting d'Artagnan's chin up with a gentle hand as the boy had placed his head back down on Athos' lap, "does this mean you and the others will be returning home shortly?"

Deciding the floor wasn't the most comfortable place to sit, d'Artagnan got back to his feet. "We have too, though my heart isn't in it."

Having heard the lad's remark, Jean-Armand placed a hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder. "You know it would be our dearest wish if you would stay here with us."

"You're a Musketeer in all but name," Louis walked over to them. "All I needs do is add the pauldron to your shoulder."

"I would be proud to have you become our _fourth,_ d'Artagnan," Athos remarked gruffly, noting the tears that gathered in the younger man's eyes.

"I want too more than anything but I am needed back in Lupiac," d'Artagnan glanced over at his sister and friends who appeared to be having a discussion of their own. Seeing them suddenly converge on him, d'Artagnan stepped back slightly.

"We have talked amongst ourselves, d'Artagnan," Christabel took hold of Sebastien's hand and gave it a squeeze, "there are more than enough of us to handle come what may back home. I have known of your longing to become a Musketeer for years now as have maman and papa." Standing up on her tip toes, Christabel placed a loving kiss on her brother's cheek. "Remember we have a big network of friends who will come to our aid when called." Grinning cheekily she added, "if we find ourselves over our heads," Christabel poked d'Artagnan in his stomach with her finger, "we know where to find you."

"What about our parents?" d'Artagnan wanted desperately to believe what she had said. "What will they think?"

"That it's about time you've taken your rightful place with us," Louis broke in wearing a grin so wide it nearly split his face. "Considering this started off as a dreadful night," he hugged Anne close, "I think it has ended rather well."

Observing Porthos and Aramis as they haven't yet said anything, d'Artagnan turned toward them. "Am I really welcomed into your brotherhood as Athos just told me?"

"Whelp," Porthos growled, "ifin' ya don't join our unit I just might visit ya in Lupiac and drag ya back to Paris kickin' and screamin'."

"And that's not a threat, mind you," Aramis winked, "that's a promise." Folding his arms casually the marksman studied the boy. "I just might go along to give you an added incentive."

Smiling, d'Artagnan cocked his head to the side. "What would your _incentive_ be?"

Placing an arm around d'Artagnan's shoulder, Aramis pulled the boy close enough so he could whisper in the lad's ear. When the pup blushed to nearly the roots of his hair, everyone around them laughed.

"All right," Athos growled low as he finally gained enough strength back to stand up, "do I need to know what you told the boy?"

Chuckling, Aramis shook his head. "You're better off not knowing."

"D'Artagnan?" Athos demanded an answer to his question seeing how it embarrassed the youngster.

"Uh, Aramis has volunteered to introduce me to the finer establishments in Paris," d'Artagnan gave everyone his most innocent expression.

"Oh God!" Jean-Armand covered his face with his hands, not daring to even look at Louis or Anne's faces.

"Ummmm," d'Artagnan tugged on Athos' doublet, "could we just not talk about it?"

"Hmmmpf!" Athos then caught Danielle looking back at him oddly. "What?"

"I believe you and I have unfinished business to attend, Monsieur Musketeer," she said softly.

"Are you not going back to Lupiac with the others?" Athos asked, praying that the woman would indeed be leaving but knowing somehow that she wouldn't. And yet, did he really want her too?

"If I have a reason to stay perhaps I will consider making Paris my home," her black eyes roamed over Athos' features.

"We will discuss those reasons later, Mademoiselle," Athos murmured quietly for her ears alone.

"Well then," Louis crowed proudly, "to d'Artagnan finally joining my regiment!" Frowning slightly, Louis appeared glum after his announcement. "I say, we really do need to toast this occasion but the hour grows late so perhaps we will do so on the morrow."

Feeling like he grew ten feet tall, d'Artagnan looked forward to wearing the cape and pauldron of a Musketeer. As for a _hat_ , well perhaps that could come later. Grinning he held out his hand palm down as d'Artagnan proudly said, " _All for one_..."

Placing his hand on top of the boy's first, Porthos grinned. It was instantly followed by Aramis' and then Athos' as they cried out in unison, " _and one for all!_ "

 


End file.
